Zootopia: Meet the Folks
by Colorado Mountains
Summary: "Maybe this won't be too bad" Nick thought... He was wrong. When a break in work comes up, Judy takes her 'significant other' along with her to meet Judy's parents. Much to no one's delight, the parents' old fashioned views stand in their way of accepting Nick, and they don't try too hard to hide that.
1. Public Transportation

' _Now approaching, Bunnyburrow, enjoy your stay!'_

Nick sat inside of a new, sleek, shiny train. It was _**boring**_. Nick was never a fan of public transport, though he knew it well. He hated that he knew it well, he wished he could never _ever_ know it, he wished that he could spit on it, and turn his back. Alas, he could not. He depended on it to get him places. And sometimes, well, he just couldn't escape it's cold, boring grasp. Images of a funeral flashed in Nick's mind, images of his mother crying, images of Nick missing it, because the bus was late. Nick shook the images out of his mind, today would not be another day he wasted feeling sorry for himself, today was a day that he would remember.

Today was different. He was with someone he loved, _Judy_. Judy sat next to Nick on the boring train, the feel of her warmth against his arm was enough to convince him that everything was going to be okay. The happy duo were on their way to Judy's old home, to 'meet the folks' as she had put it. Nick always thought that Judy's farmer talk was really cute.

Nick wasn't actually surprised that he didn't mind this particular train ride. He hadn't met Judy's parents before, they were there the day Judy gave Nick his badge, but they hadn't met personally. Sure, they _seemed_ like nice bunnies, but they were a little… _old fashioned_. They weren't blatantly  against foxes, just, not really _for_ them, either. So no, Nick wasn't exactly ecstatic about seeing Judy's parents, but he _was_ happy cause his Judy was happy about seeing her parents, and Judy's happiness meant the world to Nick, if she was happy, then so was he.

Judy seemed to know what Nick was thinking, she gave her partner a hug and said, "Nick, I know how my parents used to be, but they've changed, trust me!"

"I do Judy, I do" Nick replied, but to no avail.

"Nick…" Judy said, with a knowing tone in her voice. "Nick, look at my ears," She continued, pointing to her ears, "I can tell your tone, you're skeptical."

"I know Carrots," He mumbled in a defeated tone, "It's just, we're dating now, and I haven't seen them since before we were, do you think they'll treat me differently?"

"It'll be O.K Nick, don't worry" Judy said, squeezing his arm. Nick looked over at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" He said.

The train ride was basically over, and the duo came to a stop at an old, wooden train station. It was a little nerve racking for Nick to see the ocean of bunnies that waited out on the train station deck, they all mingled amongst themselves, but they came to a hush as the train doors opened and Judy and Nick walked out, onto the deck.

"Jude!" Called Judy's parents, as they -and the rest of her 200+ siblings- gave her a hug. She smiled and hugged them back, Nick stood back and watched all the excited faces.

 _Maybe this won't be too bad, after all_ Nick thought.

"I can take your bags for you, if you want, fluff" He said to Judy. Stu (whom Nick could only assume to be Judy's dad) Gave Nick a slightly confused look, and said

"I think she can take care of 'em" and ushered his daughter along. Nick followed.

"Err…" Stu started, addressing Nick "Can we help you with something?"

"What?" Nick asked, he was a little confused with what Stu meant by 'can we help you'

"Dad," Judy intervened "I told you I was bringing company!" Stu looked back at Nick, and Nick could see the worry in his expression.

"You didn't mention he'd be a…" Stu stammered, "Well, a uhh…"

"A _what,_ dad?" Judy argued with a frustrated tone

"Well," Stu continued "A _**fox**_ "

"Dad!" Judy was obviously not happy with her dad's decision of words. "He's my friend, my partner at the ZPD and he's _saved my life_ on numerous occasions, I've never met someone more trustworthy!"

"I don't know, Judy, are you _sure?_ "

" **Dad!** " Judy was _not_ happy, anyone could tell. Before the situation could escalate any further, Judy's mom stepped in

"Judy, where is he going to sleep? Our house isn't nearly big enough for him!"

"I know, we discussed it, there are hotels around, they aren't hard to find" Judy bagan

"A fox sized hotel in _Bunny_ burrow?" Protested Bonnie

"Gideon Grey's a fox, mom" Judy countered

"But that's different" - Bonnie didn't have time to blink before Judy argued,

"How, mom?" Her voice was raised now "How is it different?"

"Well"- Bonnie started

"Hey, hey!" Nick interrupted "C'mon! I haven't been here 5 minutes already people are fighting over me!" He gave a big smile. No one laughed.

"Okay, sorry, bad joke" he began again "It's fine, I saw a hotel a few miles out on the train ride here, I can take a cab there when I need to get to a place to sleep"

"See mom, everything's fine" Judy chimed in

Judy's mom gave a look of defeat and agreed. Nick put out is hand to shake Stu's. With great discomfort, Stu shook Nick's hand.

"I'm Nick Wilde, nice to meet you".

"My name's Stu, and the pleasure's mine" Stu said, very unenthusiastically.

"Dad," Judy started "I'm going to help Nick get situated at the hotel, I'll be back before too long"

"Be ca-" Stu was about to say 'be careful' but he felt that that wouldn't be the best choice of wording at the moment.


	2. Out of Place

**Hey guys, It's me, the author. I just wanted to apologize for the long wait for this chapter, I've never actually written anything for anyone but my English teacher in seventh hour, so I'm still a little shy, but also...**

 **12 Followers? What. The. Fuck. I know twelve seems like a small number, but I'm actually freaking out a little bit, I'm giddy with excitement! Thank you sooooo much for all of your support! Love you guys, Colorado.**

 **(P.S, I'm not sure how to do that thing that other authors do, where they put a little line in between the author's note and the actual story itself, so for now just use your imagination.**

The cab ride to the hotel was silent.

"So I take it from your parents reaction that you haven't told them that we're dating yet, have you?" Nick questioned.

"I was going to but-

"But what, Carrots, you couldn't find time?"

"Nick I-

"6 months, Judy." Nick continued "We've been dating for 6 months, and you haven't told them yet?" Nick raised his voice, the cab driver glanced back at the both of them, then continued his gaze to the road.

"I'm sorry, Carrots" Nick said, softly "I didn't mean to yell at you, I just…" He trailed off

"It's okay, Nick" Judy comforted him, grabbing his gruff paw and holding it in her own, "I understand how you feel, I'd feel the same way, but you saw first hand, if they reacted that bad to us being _friends_ how do you think they'd react to us dating?" Judy said.

"I mean, when did you plan on telling them?" Nick asked "What, when we get married?" Nick continued, "Like, 'hey mom, hey dad, I've been dating this fox for years, we're getting married now!'"

"Woah, _married?_ " Judy questioned "Don't you think that that's jumping the gun just a bit?"

"What, do you not think that will happen?" Nick asked

"I mean, I love you, Nick, but marriage is a big commitment, we'll never know until we're ready"

"I feel like we'll have to talk about this later" Nick said, "But for now lets just enjoy our time here"

"Agreed"

When the cab got to the duo's intended destination, Nick paid for the ride, giving the cab driver the required 15% tip along with the general cab fee. The apartment was not glamorous, nor was it very welcoming, but for the next few days, it was Nick's home. They walked up the cracked, weed-overgrown parking lot and into the front office. Behind the desk was a young looking weasel, reading the local newspaper. She looked up and smiled at the two, then her eyes wandered down to their hands. Judy and Nick hadn't really realized it, but they had started to hold hands during the end of the cab ride and the walk up the parking lot and into the building. Much to the couple's surprise, the weasel just smiled, set down her paper and waited for them to be in speaking range.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The weasel said. She had soft but prominent voice, and the air around her smelled a bit of cigarettes.

"Hey," Nick answered, "Are there any rooms open?"

"Let me check." The weasel started to type something on her old looking keyboard before piping up once more, "It looks like we have a few, will you be seeking a couples room?" Judy blushed, the insides of her ears turning a light pink.

"Sadly, no." Nick answered, as he looked down at Judy and smiled. "I wish, would be nice to sleep next to Judy once more before her parents hung me out to dry." Judy heard the joke, but no one laughed, it seemed a little odd, usually Nick had everyone around him either rolling their eyes or holding their sides, Judy made a mental note to ask Nick about that later. The weasel had a slightly puzzled look on her face, too, but not because of Nick's joke telling, but because she was trying to determine if Nick was a _threat_.

"Would you like a room with easy diner access?" Nick and Judy looked over to the cafeteria not far from the desk they were standing at now. The weasel tapped Judy on the shoulder, taking the bunnies attention away from the diner and back to the desk. With Nick not looking, the weasel mouthed " _Are you O.K?"_ Judy was confused and gave the weasel a confused shrug. The receptionist then pointed to Nick with a concerned look. Judy began to laugh, which caught the attention of Nick, and now all eyes were on her.

"What's so funny, Carrots?" Nick asked with a grin

"Oh, nothing" Judy responded with a sly grin. Nick shrugged it off and said,

"No, diner access is not a necessity," the now at ease weasel responded, and typed something else on her outdated keyboard.

"Okay," She finally said, "It looks like we have a few rooms open, and this is a room for you?" The weasel asked, motioning towards Nick.

"Yes, this will be a room for me," He responded with a smile.

"Okay, how many nights will you be staying with us?"

"Only for the week, then I'm off."

"That is…" The weasel paused as she calculated the cost on her computer, "Two hundred dollars." Nick had never been to a hotel before, so he wasn't sure if that was cheap or not, he just took the offer and swiped his credit card. "Room fifty-six, outside, up the stairs and to the left" The receptionist said and smiled. Nick smiled back, grabbed Judy's hand in his own once more, and headed out the door.

The hotel room was a boring light blue with thin white curtains, it didn't smell great, but it wasn't too bad, either.

"Sorry Nick, I guess it's not the best place in the world, huh?" Judy said sympathetically as the couple sat down on the semi-lumpy bed.

"Hey," Nick started, "Don't worry about it, I've seen worse." He said, with a smirk. "Plus, with a room of my own, I can finally get some sleep without a certain bunny hogging all the blankets." Judy looked up at Nick and smiled, but something wasn't quite right. Nick didn't seem like himself, he seemed almost out of it, and it worried Judy.

"Nick," Judy said, with concern in her voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Carrots, why do you ask?" Judy pointed to her ears,

"Nick, something's up, I can hear it in your voice." Nick tried to protest, but then gave in,

"I dunno, I feel... " Nick trailed off and paused for a bit, then began again, "I feel a little out of place, like I shouldn't be here, and not because I'm a fox in a town for bunnies but because" He trailed off again, then sighed, it was obvious that he did not exactly want to discuss the matter with Judy, but he knew that he'd never forget it if he didn't mention it and he knew that she'd never drop it until he told her. "Look, I don't let people get to me, or I at least try my best to not let them, but the fact that your parents dislike me _so much,_ i-it kind of hurts." Nick has an ashamed look on his face, he didn't like that he was feeling this way, "And it's not because I care what others think of me, it's because" He paused, "It's because I love you, and it's because I just want the two bunnies that _you_ love most in this world to accept that, and I know that's a dumb thing to wish and I know I'm being petty and-" Nick couldn't even finish his sentence before a small ball of grey hit him like a rocket, hugging him tightly.

"Nick, it's not petty at all" Judy wasn't crying, but she had water in her eyes, and she began to muzzle her fox's chest, "I know exactly what you mean, you don't _ever_ have to feel bad because you feel that way." Nick hugged Judy back, giving her a kiss on the top of her head, in between her ears. Judy looked up, and smiled, then kissed Nick on the lips, and they held that way for a bit, just enjoying the fact that they were there together, and that they were going through this endeavor together.


	3. Ridiculed

**Okay, I need to address the elephant in the room. I'm an unloyal asshole who doesn't deserve the amazing fanbase I already have. You guys mean a lot to me, I'm really sorry I went dark for so long, there isn't really an excuse for it. You guys are like, super awesome for sticking with me even though I'm a bit of a dumbass who doesn't realize how good I have it!**

 **With that being said, I want to introduce something to you. 3 for 3. Starting the end of this Sunday (May Eighth) I will post 1 chapter once a week for three weeks, you have my word on that. So, without further adieu, Chapter 3, Enjoy!**

About an hour had past, and Judy had just finished helping Nick get situated in his newly acquired home. It wouldn't have taken so long, but Nick insisted on goofing off every moment he got. "So, Nick" Judy asked, a seductive grin on her face

"Uh-oh" Nick teased, "I know that look." He had a smile too, and was looking forward to what she would say next.

"That shower looks really nice huh?" Her ears and cheeks were a shade of crimson red, her eyes were looking straight into Nick's eyes, his were full of want, staring right back into her's.

"God I love you, Carrots!" He laughed a little as Judy led him by the hand towards the bathroom door, a wild grin on her face. The only thing that could be heard throughout the hotel room was the faint buzzing of water and a female voice giggling uncontrollably. Due to the noise emanating from the shower that the couple was sharing, what could _not_ be heard, was the frantic ringing of Judy's cell phone.

"So Carrots, think you'll be able to bare the inconceivable weight of not being able to sleep beside your _magnificent_ fox?" Nick teased,

"I dunno Nick," Judy replied, smirking "Guess I'll just have to sleep here for the rest of the week." She nudged him in the ribs a bit, smiling. Her smile was quickly replaced with a faint nervousness when the someone knocked on the door. Judy had enough clothing on that it wouldn't be inappropriate for her to answer the door. Nick, however, was wearing almost nothing, still in his bath robe, so Judy answered the door instead of Nick. She mumbled to herself in a cold tone, noting that the cheap fake wood doors didn't have any windows or peepholes, so she had no idea who was on the other side of the door. She opened the door just a bit, letting the chain lock restrict how much she could actually open the door. In front of her, was a mid-sized male rabbit, the buck was wearing a farmer's cap and had a worried look on his face. Her dad was at the door, wringing his paws and looking around frantically, until his eyes rested on his daughter. Judy unhitched the chain lock, and opened the door fully.

"Judy!" He raised his voice, a hint of worry in his expression; the look however, was soon consumed with angry confusion, "Is your…" He trailed off a bit, "Is your fur wet?" Judy froze, she had no idea what to do, she sputtered a bit, and then replied hesitantly.

"Err, yeah," She began, "I fell down in the parking lot, and got… dirty" she trailed off a bit, realizing how suspicious her story sounded.

"Jude, we have showers at home." He said it as more of a question then a statement.

"Yeah but," She started, "I didn't want to go home looking dirty?" She stated it as if she was asking if Stu believed her.

"Carrots, who's at the door?" Nick asked, sweetly. Stu's eyes flared up angrily,

"You took a shower with a _fox?!"_ He was yelling at this point, he'd taken his cap off and was waving it around frantically, for effect.

"Dad!" Judy started, "I didn't take a shower _with_ him! Jeez!" Her eyes looked right into Stu's, and she held them there for awhile, just daring Stu to object. "Nick is just a really good friend, he said that I could use his, and I haven't seen you guys in awhile, and I wanted to look at _least_ semi presentable in front of my family". Judy said this with a growing confidence, she was sure that Stu had bought her story.

"I'm sorry Jude," He said, it didn't sound like he meant it, but Stu had no way of confirming his suspicions, and he didn't want to escalate things any further, he knew that foxes could get defensive, and he had a feeling that Nick would attack the second he got the chance. "Just, answer your phone more often, I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry dad, I promise it won't happen again, I love you, I'll see you later." Judy answered, giving her dad a big hug.

"Love you too, Jude." He answered, patting her on the back.

Judy closed the door, but didn't lock it this time, she flopped onto the bed, and sighed a sad breath. Nick walked over to where she was, his fur frazzled from the thorough drying he had given it with the towel, as the motel had no fur dryer in the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry, Nick" Judy said, sitting up and looking him in the eye. "I know that my parents are better than that," She sniffled, Nick just smirked and hoisted Judy off the bed, smiling more when he received a thrilled shriek, as Judy kicked her now airborne legs. Nick pulled Judy's face into his neck, still holding her up. Judy wrapped her arms around his neck, and nuzzled his neck's fur, taking in his scent. Nick turned to look at Judy, and pulled her into a kiss, smiling. Judy giggled and kissed him back. "I love you, you big fluffy fox."

"I love you, too, Judy."

Nick and Judy sat on the outdoor steps of the motel, waiting for their cab to arrive. Judy sat in Nick's lap, and they sat there in the mid morning sun, talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company. Judy heard one of the doors close on the walkway above her; a buck and a doe emerged at the top of the stairs, whatever they were talking about _before_ they saw Nick holding Judy, they weren't talking about anymore. The two rabbits looked a little confused. The doe had utter disgust on her face, while the buck just looked a little curious. As the bunnies descended, the doe whispered to her mate, and the buck just listened and kept walking. When they passed, the doe started talking louder, not whispering anymore, and Judy could tell that she was in an argument with the buck. Judy angled her ears towards the two, and heard the last bits of the argument.

"I don't care, Gabe!" The doe raised her voice "That was just gross, _gross!_ "

"Lila-"

"Gabe, did you see how they were…" She stopped a sec to emphasize her point, "How they were _holding_ each other? I'd bet that poor doe is at a pretty low point of her life, to allow herself to be treated like _that_ "

"Lila, darlin'," the buck began "It's 'er choice, just as 'ou're mine" He said it with a smile, and leaned in to kiss his partner. Instead, the doe whipped her head over and pushed him away,

"Y-you _agree_ with her?" Her voice was one of pure disgust. "That's pred and prey! If that had happened just ten years ago, th-that _**fox**_ would have been hung!" Judy had enough, she stood and started to walk over to the two -who were now stopped in the middle walkway, arguing- she was ready to talk some sense into the sad excuse for a doe when a warm, red hand stopped her.

"Just leave it, Carrots." Nick said, looking into Judy's eyes. Judy desperately wanted to go and have a talk with that ignorant, close minded girl, but Nick's emerald eyes told her not to, and she couldn't say 'no' to his eyes. Judy smiled and hugged him.

"She'd deserve it" Judy teased.

"Don't worry, she'll probably go to bunny-hell when she dies" Nick said with a smile, this made Judy giggle, she looked up at Nick and leaned in to kiss him, holding like that for a few more seconds before leaning back down.

"Y'know Nick, I be-" Judy was cut off by frantic yelling that was getting closer.

"Our lord will make you _pay_ for that!" Judy turned around to see the ignorant girl stomping towards her, the doe's poor mate followed behind, trying in vein to make the doe turn around and go back. Judy was about to speak when Nick intervened, stepping in between the girl and Judy.

"Look, lady" Nick started with a cold in his voice that Judy hadn't heard since they had first met. "I don't know what business you somehow thought _you_ had talking shit about me and _my_ Judy, but you better just walk away"

"'E's right, Lila, we outta-" the buck started and then was immediately cut off by his mate.

"Shut it, fox, I'll have you know that I won't hesitate to kick you to the ground!" The doe had lost herself at this point, "If I see you make a _single_ move on that poor, poor, doe" She motioned towards Judy, "I'll have your head off before you can count to three!" Nick just smiled, and waited.

"All done?" He asked with an all too familiar tone. Nick definitely had a trick up his sleeve. The doe pulled out her phone, ready to dial 9-1-1. Nick smiled, "Y'know, lady." He began with a smug smile, "I could have you arrested."

"Try me, they'll take my word over yours!" She stuck her tongue out at Nick.

"Lady, threatening to assault an officer is a serious crime, you could be put away for a long while."

"Good thing I never threatened an-" The doe froze in her words, a look of pure defeat in her eyes, Judy could swear the girl almost started crying. In front of her, Nick had his badge out, it's shiney gold lining glistening in the county sun. The doe just froze, dropped arms and tried to find out what had just happened. She would've stayed there all day had her mate not grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her away. The buck looked back at the couple, and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and led his mate off into the reception room.

Nick fell asleep leaned against Judy for the most of the cab ride, which was fine by Judy, and she just thought about the events that took place. Mainly she wondered how Nick had managed to snag her badge and act like it was his. Judy felt guilty, it had been her fault that Nick had lost his in the first place. Her mind filled memories of the police lights, the cold of the night, and the cold of her heart, and as she pushed the awful thoughts out of her mind, one thought stuck like glue.

All she could remember was the screaming of her fox, and the blood. God, was there blood.

 **Oof, I tried to make this chapter a bit of a long one, and boy am I excited to write more! I wonder what Nick's past will reveal?**

 **Well, I do know that, but you guys don't, and trust me when I tell you, it's gonna be an emotional one.**

 **(I hope, I'm not sure I'm good at emotional writing, but good god I'll give it my all, until next week,**

 **-Colorado Mountains**


	4. The Homestead

**1/3**

 **Hello all! Yes yes, I know, I am technically one day late, but only late by eleven minutes. Also, special shoutout to Bluelighthouse, for giving me some tips on how to not be an awful writer -Albeit, he put it in much nicer terms then that-**

 **He writes amazing stories about Zootopia, I personally recommend Zootopia: Firewatch. It's the only crossover I like, and it's beautifully drawn out, So, without further adieu, chapter 4!**

The dull yellow cab pulled to the edge Hopp's farm, parking next to a rickety fence, kicking up dust as it parked.

"Nick, get up, sleepy fox," Judy nudged Nick in the arm. He stirred, mumbled something incohesive, then settled back down. "Nick…" Judy shook him a little harder, this time with better results. He opened one of his eyes, and looked down at Judy. "Time to get up Nick, we're not paying for you to sleep" Judy quipped. Nick eyed Judy with confusion, then glanced to the cab's meter, and watched as it slowly ticked up. He groaned, pulled out his wallet and handed the cab driver his credit card. Leaning up, Judy give Nick a quick kiss on the cheek. Opening the door, Nick hopped out, the cab driver - a tired looking ram - handed Judy the credit card.

As the cab drove away, Nick glanced down at Judy, smirked and said, "I'm gonna need that back, Carrots." Judy just look at Nick with a pretend confused look and simply stated,

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nick."

"Well, I guess you can keep it." Nick started, "Come to think of it, Carrots, I'm glad you have it, my credit is awful," Nick looked up and started counting off his digits "Plus all the overdue bills, I'm pretty sure somemammal actually has my social security number, and the fact that it expires in 3 weeks" He finished his list and looked down at Judy with a smug smile. Judy's eyes simply widened, as she handed Nick his credit card back.

The couple walked down the dirt path towards Judy's burrow. Nick had to resist the urge to hold Judy's hand, as he knew that she wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Nick scoffed at this idea, the thought of hiding his relationship made him feel like a kit, a feeling which he despised. Approaching the burrow, the first thing Nick noticed was it's size. Earlier, Bonnie had told the couple that their house was 'too small to house a fox'. This may have been one of the most ridiculous things Nick had heard this month, as the size of the burrow amounted to that of a large mansion. Albeit, most of the rooms were simply dirt, Nick assumed that the home was hand built by the Hopps family, as he heard that bunnies were ridiculously good diggers.

"Here we are, home sweet home!" Judy announced to Nick, as they ascended the porch stairs. The Hopps' burrow was a small, quaint, light-blue house, big enough to house a family of 3; however, their house wasn't used to house the family, and appeared to be a coat room, outfitted with hooks lining the walls, half of which had coats, jackets, backpacks, satchels and other commodities. Near the back of the room, was a staircase leading down, which Nick assumed to hold the rest of the rooms and family members. Upon heading down the stairs, Judy announced to her family,

"Hey everyone, I'm back!" A few excited yells could be heard, as some of Judy's younger brothers and sisters came to hug her. Only one little bunny accomplished this task, while the other two froze at the sight of Nick. One bunny waddled right up to Nick - who was now standing right next to Judy - and just put his paw out, and ruffled Nick's russet colored fur. Judy gasped and giggled, while Nick just smiled, and knelt down,

"Hey there, bud!" He started, "What's your name?" The smaller, dark brown bunny giggled,

"I'm Dale!"

"Well, hey there, Dale! Nice to meet you, I'm Nick." At that, the rabbit smiled, hugged Judy, and ran off to play with his other siblings.

"Judy, is that you?" Bonnie called, as she walked into the living room, drying off a dish with a rag.

"Hey mom!" Judy exclaimed, and hugged her mother. "I missed you guys so much!"

"I missed you, too Judy!" Bonnie replied. "Hey, Jude?" Bonnie had a more serious look on her face, and she looked right at Judy

"What is it, mom?"

"I apologize for how I treated you and Nick at the train station, I really do, I was just surprised, that's all, hun." She said, with an ashamed tone.

"It's alright, mom, I understand." She said, "Speaking of which," She took a step to the side to better show off Nick, "I brought him over for dinner, if that's alright."

"It's more than alright, hun bun, you're siblings are out on the farm right now, but they should be back any moment, now, you should show your friend around the house, sweety, I'll call you when dinner's ready!" Bonnie finished drying off her dish, nodded, then walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Just to clarify, I'm _not_ going to be burned at the stake for being a fox in a bunny's home, right?" Nick asked, playfully.

"Oh shut up, you!" Judy shot back with a smile and a jab to the ribs. Judy showed Nick around the burrow, the rooms, the bathrooms, the kitchen, a few of the living rooms, and finally, her room.

"Well Slick, here it is!" Nick gave a dramatic drumroll as Judy opened her bedroom door, revealing a small dirt room, a bed in the far, upper right corner and a desk in the left. Judy flicked on the desk lamp, lighting the room with a nice, orange glow.

"Well, this explains a lot…" Nick mumbled as he looked around the painfully drab room.

"What?" Judy eyed Nick with a confused look,

"I remember you're old apartment looked almost identical to this room."

"It did not!"

"Y'know what Carrots, you're right," Nick quipped "This room puts your old apartment to shame!" Judy responded with a giggly jab in the ribs, and a playful smile.

After some time and a hell of a lot of rib-jabbing, the couple found themselves on the couch of one of the many living rooms, snuggled up next to each other, watching a cheesy bunny rom-com.

"Is this seriously what guys watch all day?" Nick asked with a bored groan, and started to flip through the endless channels that played nearly identical shows.

"This and cooking shows" Judy replied

"Seriously?" Nick asked, somewhat bewildered

"Seriously serious!"

After the next few channels on the T.V were a little more than 'family friendly' Nick asked, "How is it that I ended up with the only bunny on earth that isn't a complete sex maniac?"

"Well," Judy answered coyly, leaning in a bit closer to Nick's muzzle, "It doesn't-" Judy suddenly froze with terror when she heard a gasp come from the door of the living room, turning her head, she spotted one of her younger sisters, a few litters below her own, staring at Nick and Judy.

Judy quickly slumped down and away from Nick's muzzle, and tried to look like she wasn't about to do what it she _obviously_ was about to.

"Heeey, Samantha!" Judy said, in the guiltiest 'non-guilty' voice. The 17 year old bunny didn't say anything, instead she stepped inside, closed the door, and nonchalantly stated

"I won't tell mom that you're in love with your police partner if you don't tell her that I failed my history exam"

"I'm not _in love_ with-" Judy began, but was quickly interrupted by Nick.

"Just don't even try to argue, fluff." Nick said, a smug grin on his face.

"But-"

"No 'buts', not even _I_ the great hustler of all hustlers, could talk my way out of what your sister just saw." Nick then looked down at Judy, and whispered to her, "However, I wouldn't mind if you finished what you started"

"Err," Judy's sister -Samantha- spoke up, "I _do_ have ears, y'know." Judy just turned a shade of red never thought to be possible, and just looked forward.

"All you Hopps's are the same, huh?" Nick quipped, Judy responded with a jab to the arm, instead of the ribs. However, Judy couldn't help but notice how Samantha had called Nick 'her police partner' instead of 'the fox' or something of the likes. This thought brought a smile to her muzzle, and she re-cuddled with Nick on the couch.

As the day dragged out, the rest of the family returned from the fields. Dinner was served, Nick received some welcoming handshakes and some nasty glances, Stu droned on about how the crops were doing, Judy helped Bonnie and a few of her other sisters clean the dishes, Nick left around ten, and Judy was just getting ready for bed. She finished brushing her teeth, gnawed on her bite stick, and returned to her room. She was flipping through some texts on her phone, when a realization dawned on her.

Samantha Hopps walked down the packed dirt hallway to her respective room, she was thinking about a boy from school, -Freddy Moore- when a small, grey hand gripped her cream colored forearm, dragging her into the room in had just shot out of. Samantha released a small yelp before she saw who had dragged her. A pair of amethyst eyes stared back at her, four inches from her face, and all Samantha could do was smile.

"You said you wouldn't tell mom about me and Nick, right?"

"I recall that, yes"

"But you won't…" Judy fumbled with her words for a bit before speaking up again "You won't tell anyone else right, like, no one else, at all?" She was a little frantic, but Samantha couldn't blame her. A relationship with a different species was enough, but a relationship with a predator must've been really hard on her. Samantha shuddered to think of all the things Nick and Judy must go through, just because they love each other. Samantha wasn't blind, she saw the nasty glances Nick got, she heard the quiet whispers.

"Judy, you don't have to worry," Samantha started, a comforting kindness in her voice. "Even if you _did_ tell mom about my history exam, I wouldn't tell _anyone_ " Judy sniffled, and just hugged - no, _embraced_ \- Samantha.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Judy whispered to Samantha. She couldn't stop herself from mentally chuckling, even on bunny terms, Judy was quite the emotional one. She no doubt got that from her dad.

Judy's sleep was restless, she tossed and turned and couldn't keep the nightmare she was having at bay, It was the same one that haunted her every night since the _incident_.

It was her fault. She sat in the middle of the road, holding a nauseatingly unmoving body in her arms, there was blood all over his police uniform and russet colored fur, Judy was crying, stroking the fox's head, kissing him gently, pleading with him to come back to her. The cold night bit at her ears, her toes, her fingers, anything it could get it's grasp on. She just sat there, she couldn't do anything to help, the sound of the paramedics was too far away for her to have hope.

Judy woke with a start.

 _I have to find Nick._

She ran to her bag and grabbed her service gun. Not the tranq gun, the _real_ one.

 _I have to find Nick._

She switched the safety off.

 _I have to find Nick._

She reached for the door handle.

 _I have to find Nick._

She stopped. She gazed around at the room around her. Sighing, she dropped her gun on the floor. It had just been a nightmare, But as she crawled back into bed, she knew that, that wasn't true, Sure it had been a nightmare, but that didn't mean it hadn't happened.


	5. That Went Well

**Hello all! Sorry for the inconvenience, seriously. First it was a hospital visit, and that sent the story back a day. But when I uploaded, everything was in code. I've been helplessly trying to fix** ** _everything,_** **and am now praying to serendipity that this will work.**

 **Also, just hello in general. I like talking to you guys! So uhh, yeah. Hello!'**

 **Feel free to P.M me about literally anything. Need help with a story? P.M me! can't decide which brand of wheat bread to buy? P.M me! I don't give a shit, P.M me about whatever.**

Judy woke up late, 11:30, to be exact. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and she felt equally as unrested as she had the night before. The nightmares had been worse last night. Worse than they had been in a while. Judy worried that they'd never go away. _Whatever_ she thought, _I deserve them anyways, I caused it_ … She'd had this conversation with herself a thousand times over now, and it always came up with the same verdict in the end. It was her fault, Nick deserved someone, _anyone,_ better, and she could never do anything to mend what had happened.

Judy brought these things up to Nick once. That night, they had shared a lot of tears. Nick assured Judy that he didn't blame her, and that he'd never been happier with anyone else but her. Just because Nick forgave her, didn't mean that she had quite forgiven herself, yet.

She sat there, thinking about Nick... _Shit!_ She thought, _I forgot about Nick!_ It was 11:30, Nick was supposed to be around at 9!

Judy quickly threw on one of her flannels, and buttoned it up. She buttoned it up wrong, and one end came down lower than the other, She didn't care. Judy leapt into her jeans, made a quick check of herself in the mirror, brushed herself off, and bounded out her door.

Nick Wilde sat in the Kitchen, on a too-small bar stool, sipping a cup of tea that Bonnie had presented to him 15 minutes ago. It was blueberry thyme, and he was already down to his third mug. Bonnie had made some jokes about how he should pace himself, and how he'd "sell them out of house and home" if he kept his pace.

"So, Mrs. Hopps," Nick started, Bonnie was cleaning the kitchen from the previous breakfast.

"Hm?" She replied.

"As you know, I'm a sucker for blueberries," He started, "But I've gotta say, I've never had this thyme stuff before, do you guys grow this, too?"

"Oh, no, no" She answered, "we buy it at the local farmer's market; We don't need to grow it ourselves, a lot of the kits hate the taste of thyme"

"Well, then I'd say a lot of your kits hate the taste of good tea, Mrs. Hopps."

"I can't help but agree." Bonnie said. "Also, please, Mr. Wilde, call me Bonnie, none of this 'Mrs. Hopps' nonsense!"

"I'll have to second that, Bonnie, Mr. Wilde was my dad, and I'd rather not have his name spoken of when referring to me." Nick's tone was a lot colder than he had intended when he said this, but he meant what he said all the same.

"Excuse me, Nicholas, I didn't mean to offend you"

"Don't worry about it, I actu-" Nick was interrupted by the slamming of a door and rapid pitter patter of frantic, high-speed feet. (He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but when Judy entered the kitchen, he was blessed with a scent that he loved more than anything else in the world.)

"Nick!" Judy frantically called, hugging her partner, "Oh my gods Nick, I'm so sorry! I totally slept in! I completely forgot to set my alarm, and I went to bed late last night, and I had too much to drink, and- and" she had talked herself into a small tornado, saying everything at once,

"Carrots," Nick started, but Judy didn't hear him, she just kept talking. "Fluff?" She didn't hear him "Officer Hopps?" Judy stopped, and looked up.

"Sorry," She said, finally.

"It's quite alright, I actually think it's really cu- cu, errr," He stuttered and finally blurted out, "Cool! I think it's cool when you talk like that." Nick gave a nervous laugh, and fiddled with his thumbs. Judy had given him permission to use the 'C' word, but it was still considered offensive, and Bonnie had no idea of their arrangement, and what Judy let Nick get away with saying. Bonnie gave Nick a questioning look, then looked down to Judy. Judy just smiled and acted dumb. Bonnie just assumed that she had heard wrong.

"So, Carrots, what do we have planned for today?"

"Well, Nick," Judy started, "Unless you wanted to help work in the fields, we just have the to ourselves." She finished. Nick didn't miss the hope in her voice, and he decided to tease her a bit.

"The day to ourselves, huh?"

"Yep, all to ourselves, no annoying brothers or sisters to bug us!" Judy said excitedly. "Well, we are actually having dinner later, but that's not until later tonight." Nick looked up and scratched his chin, and pretended to think about it real hard. Judy's eyes widened, and she waited eagerly for his answer.

"Well, a day's work in the field does sound like so much fun, how could I resist?" He finally stated. Judy's ears drooped a bit, but she fought hard to keep it from showing.

"Well, I uh, guess we...could...do...that" She slowly started to figure out what had just happened. "Wait a minute! You jerk!" She slapped him on the arm playfully, giggling.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Carrots, doing hard labor around a bunch of bunnies that have no 'off switch' truly sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Mm-hm, sure it does, slick."

The day outside was nothing short of beautiful. The temperature was in the high seventies, and the wind was almost non existent. The birds chirped happily and the plants were giving off a smell of fresh blossom. Once they were out of sight of the burrows, Nick grabbed Judy's hand, and they just walked like that, down a path of flowers and trees and bugs and good smells and each other, neither saying anything. They had left their phones back at the burrow, -they didn't plan for a long walk, but as the minutes drew on longer, the walk did, too-

"Judy?"

"Yeah, Nick?"

"I love you, Judy. More than I thought I ever could."

"I love you, too, Nick. I love you with every bit of my being."

Nick stopped, and looked down at Judy, and she looked up at him. Nick wasn't wearing his usual smug grin, he didn't have that 'devil-may-care' attitude about him, he just looked, _happy_. It was one of those rare times, where his mask and walls were completely down. He was comfortable.

Judy just stood on her tippy-toes, and gave him a quick kiss, then giggled, and continued walking.

8:30 P.M, Hopps' Family Farm

The Hopps family adults sat at a party-sized table, outside in the backyard of the Hopps' home. The temperature hadn't changed much from it's previous state earlier that morning. The conversation was light. Nick was telling one of his favorite stories from when he was still on the police force. Stu was rambling on to one of his brothers about the crops. A few bunnies were inside, putting the last finishing touches on dinner. Bonnie sat across from Nick and Judy. As Nick wrapped up his story, Stu stopped chatting with his brother and looked at Nick.

"Say, Mr. Wilde," Stu started, but was cut off by his wife. She whispered something to him, and he nodded and smiled. "Ah, sorry, Nicholas," He began again, "Do you have a partner back in Zootopia?"

"Excuse me?" Nick asked, he hadn't quite heard the question.

"Y'know, a _partner,_ a mate, or girlfriend, or wife or whatever. I dunno, boyfriend? I'm sorry, I-" Stu's stammering was cut off by Nick.

"It's quite alright, Stu." He said, then added, "And yes, yes I do." He looked down at Judy and gave her a knowing glance, then looked back up at Stu, "She's the best thing that's ever happened, I tell ya. She honestly saves me every single day I see her, I don't know what I'd do without her." Stu seemed a little surprised, he hadn't expected Nick to show so much emotion, especially because whatever partner he may have wasn't with him at the moment.

"And, are they a she or he?"

"A she,"

"Vixen?"

"Errr, no"

"Wolf?"

"No sir."

"Lioness?"

"She's actually, uhh" Nick started, tugging at his collar, "She's actually not a predator."

If looks could kill, Nick Wilde would have had a funeral 3 days ago. The look Stu gave Nick said everything he needed to know, and Nick thought that Stu might've actually started to gag.

"Ex- excuse me" Stu said, and sat up from the table, nearly knocking down his glass as he practically ran away.

"That went well…" Nick stated. Judy couldn't believe what had just happened. She looked down at where her father was sitting thirty seconds ago, then to Nick, then back to the now vacant seat. Nick wasn't showing any emotion, he just stared blankly in the distance, presumably lost in thought. After a few minutes, Stu returned to the table, but decided to sit in a different seat. Dinner had arrived shortly, and everyone just focused on that. Not another word was said. Nick said his 'good-byes' shortly after, and left the house as quickly as possible -expertly dodging Judy on his was out, he was _not_ trying to have a conversation about what had just happened-. Judy didn't say much either. After getting 'cold turkey'd' by Nick, she was just looking forward to sleep.

1:38 A.M

Bogo's voice was practically screaming over the radio.

" **Find. That.** _ **Fucking.**_ **Lion**." He didn't have to say it twice, cruiser 23 was already on pursuit, with cruisers 26, 32 and 22 close behind. 23 turned a corner and almost lost traction on the wet road, but quickly regained it after a gear-shift and a turn of the steering wheel. The pursuit was quickly reaching speeds of 70 miles an hour, barreling down the streets of the rainforest district. The red sports car that housed the lion in question suddenly stomped on the brakes, squealing and spinning out of control, smashing into a storefront wall at high-speeds. The pursuing cruisers knew better than this, and eased on the brakes, coming to a slow stop and-

Judy woke up, panting. Her bed was covered in sweat and her fur was matted. She looked around, took in the sights and smells and noises. _Home_. She sighed, hugged her fox plush a little tighter, and tried helplessly to get back to sleep.

 **P.S, Hey Lincoln! Hope you like chapter five.**


	6. Blasphemer

**Hello all! It's me, the author, (No shit) So, as you can obviously see, my whole '3/3' deal went right out the window, but medical problems and family come first, and I've had my fair share of both these past few months. I should hopefully be able to post things a little more frequently from now on, fingers crossed!**

 **I have come to a point in writing in the chapter after this, and I have been presented with an amazing moment to use the banter**

 **'Sly Bunny'**

 **'Dumb Fox'**

 **I wanted you guys' opinion, I was personally never a fan of that line, I felt like it's over-used, so let's hold a vote in the review section.**

 **And with all of those things out of the way, I present to you, chapter 6!**

9:45, an hour and fifteen minutes after dinner.

Stu Hopps stood in his kitchen, washing dinner's dishes. His wife stood next to him, currently working at the same task. They hadn't spoken much, neither had much to say, but as time dragged on, the silence became more and more uncomfortable, and Bonnie decided to break it.

"Stu?"

"Yes, Honey?"

Bonnie turned off the sink, and set down her last dish. "Does Nicholas smell funny to you, dear?"

"Well," Stu began, "I think that's just his natural musk, foxes smell very different than bunnies, Bon."

"I-I know, Stu." Bonnie stuttered, "But I mean besides that, did he smell," she paused for a bit "off?"

"Y'know, I think he _did_ " Stu agreed.

"I swear it was stronger whenever he was around... Judy…" Bonnie mused.

"You don't think…" Stu started. Bonnie's eyes grew wide, and she had to put her hand down on the counter to stop herself from falling over.

"No." She finally stated. "Nope, can't be."

"I bet you're right, honey." The head of the Hopps family were basically grasping for hope at this point, praying to find _anything_ to disprove their theory. "You know what?" Stu finally said, "We're bunnies, our noses aren't that great, I'd bet that we're just mistaken."

Bonnie sighed with relief, wiping her head with her hand, she nodded her head, agreeing with Stu, before trudging off to bed, trying desperately to get the vile thoughts of Nick and Judy together as a couple out of her head.

1:26 A.M, 4 hours and sixteen minutes after dinner.

Nick Wilde lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were a storm of dread and worry. He knew that Judy's parents were not exactly pleased with predators, but he hadn't expected that they were _that_ bad. He was worried what they'd think when they found out about him and Judy. He was terrified of going back to the warren in the morning. He dreaded the conversation he'd have to have with Judy about it. His final thought though, was how much he loved that little grey fluff of infinite smiles and determination. He knew deep down, that he'd go through the most difficult things a thousand times over just for her. He would everyday, if it meant he got to be with his Judy.

9:08 A.M, the day after dinner.

Judy sat on a stool in the kitchen, groggily eating a bowl of cereal. Her brother, Thomas, sat across from her, eating the same brand of cereal, 'Carrot Flakes'. Normally, Thomas would've been in the fields by 7 O'clock, but there was a severe storm warning going around, supposedly, there were going to be thunderstorms all day that day and the next. Judy's mind was blank, sleep was at a minimum last night, she felt a little empty. The nightmares had been getting progressively worse.

Thomas looked from his bowl, then to Judy. Then back to his bowl, and then one final glance at Judy.

"So," He began, "Did you know about your fox friend's prey girlfriend?" Judy looked up at Thomas, it took her a while to process what he said, but she eventually got it.

"Yeah, she's real nice."

"I mean, is she?" Thomas asked, now giving his full attention to the conversation, instead of his breakfast cereal.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"I _mean,_ " Thomas began, "Pred and prey? She must be pretty messed up to date a pred, no?" Thomas said the last part with a spike of disgust. Judy just stared at Thomas. Her mind was blank before, but now it was filled with thoughts of how many times she thought that she could hit Thomas before anyone stopped her.

"Thomas," Judy's tone held so much coldness in it, it could have very well given Thomas hypothermia. "If you so much as _**ever**_ mention **anything** even minutely **close** to what you just mentioned, I. Will. **Hurt**. You" Maybe it was because she was tired, or maybe it was because she was going through emotional hell with the return of her nightmares, but Judy was much more hostile than Thomas had ever seen her in his entire life. Thomas opened his mouth to say something, but Judy was already gone. Her bowl of half-eaten cereal still lay on the counter top.

9:32 A.M, the day after dinner

Nick Wilde sat in his temporary bed, looking at the wall in front of him, trying to coax himself to get up. Being a fox, he was naturally nocturnal, and he found himself having the same internal argument every time he woke. _Those blankets look real comfy, Nick_ , his internal voice pleaded. _No, I have to get up now, or else I'll be in bed all day_. Sighing, Nick stood up, and went into the bathroom to take care of his morning routine.

After completing said routine, Nick rummaged through his duffel bag to find something to wear. He decided on a blue t-shirt that was a little bit too big, and a pair of khaki colored cargo pants. He had already run through his supply of Pawaiian shirts, and he was running late, so he didn't have time to mull around at what to wear. After heading outside -and making sure to lock the motel room's door- he called a taxi service, and was picked up shortly after.

Half way through the ride, Nick's front pocket vibrated. Pulling out his phone, the screen read: 'Favorite Bunny'. He had received a text from Judy. Eagerly opening it, he gave his reply.

(J) - good morning, mr. sleepy, im on the front porch, when will you be here

(N) - Morning, Carrots. I'm on my way now, maybe fifteen more minutes.

(J) - ugh, i dont want to wait that long, home is boring

(N) - I know, I know, life is completely bleak and beige without me, but you'll have to tough it out, think you'll live?

(J) - no, i can already feel my pulse slowing x_x

(N) - Darn, I really liked having you around, I guess I'll have to find _another_ sweet, funny, perfect bunny to be my mate.

(J) - good luck, unlucky fox, im irreplaceable!

This went on for the rest of Nick's cab ride, until he arrived at the Warren. Walking up the dirt path leading to Judy's home, Nick had to use his paws as best he could to shield himself from the rain. He spotted Judy on the porch, she was laughing at his vain attempts to combat the rain pounding his russet fur. When Nick stepped up to the porch, Judy didn't try to hide her giggles. Nick stood stationary for a second before an amazing idea crossed his mind. Smiling, Nick took a step towards Judy. Judy stopped laughing, and took a step back.

"Nick…"

"Yes, carrots?"

"You wouldn't" Judy took another step back.

"Oh, but I would, Carrots," Nick took another step forward.

In one fluid motion, Judy bolted for the door, and had her hand on the knob, but she was too slow. Nick leaned down, and scooped up her waist. Nick held Judy up, and embraced her in a giant bear hug, rubbing the water that was on him, onto Judy. Laughing, Judy tried to break free, but eventually gave in. Nick gave a laugh of victory, and set Judy back onto the porch.

"Never mock me Carrots," Nick quipped.

"Nick, I'm soaking wet now!" Judy replied, still laughing.

"I'd say you deserved it, sweetheart," Nick replied.

"Whatever, lets just get inside and get dry."

6:39 P.M, the day after dinner

Nick and Judy sat in one of the many living rooms, playing a game of cards with some of Judy's other siblings. The conversation was lively, everyone was having a good time.

"So, Harriet," Kati -one of Judy's sisters- said to Harriet -another one of Judy's sisters-. "A little birdie told me that you and Jessie are an item now, is this true?"

"What? Who told you?" Harriet yelled, "Was it Gabby? Cause I swear, I'll wring her little neck if it was!"

"No no no, it wasn't Gabby" Kati reassured, "I actually just had a hunch, but thanks for proving me right!"

"Hey!" Harriet giggled, punching Kati on the arm.

Nick watched as Kati and Harriet teased each other. He leaned over to Judy and whispered,

"So do all of you Hopps' enjoy hitting other people, or is it just the few of you guys?"

"No no, we all love hitting each other, you should see us at bachelorette parties, it's like a mad house" Judy responded.

"Ooh, I'd pay good money to see that" Nick quipped.

"Too late, someone already cashed the idea, there's a reality T.V show about it."

"What is there _not_ a reality T.V show about now days?"

"Tell you what, let's make a show about the search to find a topic to make a reality T.V show off of."

"We'd be billionaires"

Judy laughed, and Nick wore a smile on his face, nothing was going to ruin his mood, everything was just right.

"So, Nick, you're dating a prey?" Kati asked.

 _Well,_ _almost nothing_. Nick thought to himself. He opened his mouth to respond, but Judy was faster.

"I can't believe you people!" She was steadily raising her voice, a fire in her eyes. "I swear to the gods, it's like you find the idea of him being happy repulsive, who cares what makes Nick happy, he can-"

"Judy, no! No, I didn't mean it like that at all!" Kati interrupted, "Ju, I couldn't care less about _what_ Nick is dating, date a plant for all I care!" Kati laughed, "What I'm getting at is, it cost me 40 bucks!" Judy looked gave Kati a confused stare, and Kati continued. "I made a bet with Harriet, I was _sure_ that the both of you guys were dating!" She motioned towards Nick and Judy. Judy's ears grew red, and she tucked them behind her head to hide it.

"Nope, we aren't, Nick has a girlfriend." Judy stuttered. Nick waged a losing battle trying to stifle a laugh.

"Really?" Harriet mused, "So uhh, why isn't Nick's _girlfriend_ with him here?"

"Oh, uhh," Judy scratched her arm nervously, and Nick just found it more entertaining to watch Judy flail. "I dunno, she doesn't really know me too well, and me and Nick are friends because we're partners in the ZPD, and I had already met his mom, and so I thought that he should meet my family." Judy gave a nervous laugh, and prayed that they'd buy her story.

"One last question, Ju." Harriet leaned in a bit, "I sure hope Nick's girlfriend doesn't mind him spending so much time with another prey female."

"Well, I mean, as far as I can tell, she doesn't mind at all, I mean, why would she? And like, it's just, well, y'know, and, and-"

"I'm gonna cut you off right there, Ju." Kati butted in, "Cause the way I see it, Nick confessed to being in love with _a_ prey, not any _specific type_ of prey."

"Why don't we just focus on the game, whose turn is it?" Judy desperately grasped for anything remotely usable as an escape.

"Judy," Kati grabbed Judy's hand. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, sis, we don't care what you love, we care _who_ you love, and Nick seems to be a really great guy, so as long as he's sweet to you, and you're happy, we're happy."

"Fine," Judy finally stated, "I won't admit that we're together, but I won't…" she searched for the words for a bit, "I won't say that we _aren't_ together." Kati seemed content with that, as did Harriet. Due to his silence, Judy had nearly forgotten that Nick was in the room, so when he leaned down to whisper in her ear, she jumped a bit.

"Carrots, you're a real awful liar, if there's anything that'll make your sisters believe their point more, it's that hack-job of an excuse you tried so desperately to make."

"Oh, shut up, you!" Judy teased.

9:04, The day after dinner

Dinner consisted of a salad with various vegetables, and lasagna. Conversation was light, Nick and Judy ate their food in the main dining hall, instead of the table on the back porch, where they ate last night. Judy's siblings took their share of staring at the new visitor in their home, some opting to touch his fur and clothes. Nick did his best to be nice to each and every one of them, but some of them didn't understand that his tail was kind of 'off limits' for canines, and he had to draw the line when one of them tried to touch his teeth. After dinner was a little bit of a mess, and clean up was a massive chore. Half the kits stayed and helped put away dishes, and the other half were too young to help in a way that could be considered useful, so the older family members ended up doing most of the work.

"Nick!" Bonnie called Nick's name from where she stood at the other end of the dining hall. Nick trotted over to where Bonnie was.

"Need help with something, Bonnie?" Nick asked.

"No honey, but thank you," Bonnie replied, "I just needed to tell you something before I go to work getting the kits in bed."

"I'm all ears."

"Well, as you know, there's quite the storm outside," Bonnie started, "And I was worried about how you planned on getting home."

"I'll manage, you have nothing to worry about." Nick reassured

"I'm not sure, Nick, that storm's really giving it it's all" Bonnie gestured outside, "I think it'd just be best if you spent the night here, Nick, if you don't mind all too much."

"I can't see why there'd be a problem with that, I'd love to stay, if you and your family don't mind all too much."

"Oh please, it's wouldn't be a bother us one bit, the kits love you, you're a very well mannered man, and I can't seem to find any problem with you" Bonnie gave Nick a warm smile. Nick didn't miss the forced tone that Bonnie had, but he just decided to ignore it for the time being.

Nick found Judy helping one of her sisters clean off a table. They finished cleaning the dining room around ten O'clock.

"Alright Slick, we have an early day tomorrow, did mom tell you that you're spending the night here?"

"All briefed and ready, fluff, show me to my room"

" _Our_ room, Nick."

"Wait, I'm sleeping in your room?"

"Nick, we-" Judy took a step closer and lowered her voice. "We share a bed _and_ an apartment back home, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all, I'm just surprised that your mom is letting me _near_ your room, that's all" Nick admitted.

"I wish I could say that she did it willingly, but she'd much rather have you spend the night in my room, where I can -and I quote- 'keep an eye on you' for the night." Judy muttered, frustrated.

"Well, think you're up to the task, Carrots? I can be a troublemaker at night, being nocturnal and all." Nick joked.

"I think I'll manage, besides, I _do_ like me a troublemaker, Slick." Judy cooed.

"Is that an invitation, Carrots?"

"It's whatever you make it out to be, Nick."

The duo made it to Judy's bedroom with ease, stopping to say their 'goodnights' to a few passing siblings on their way. Reaching the room, Nick pushed open the door, and flopped onto the bed.

"So fluff, what is the plan for-" Nick was cut off by the sound of a chair being pushed up against the door. Judy wore a coy smile on her face, and slow walked over to her fox, digging her muzzle into his neck, placing a kiss there before looking up to catch his gaze.

"I've been waiting for this all week, Slick."

"That makes two of us, Carrots." Nick closed the gap between the two of them, and their lips quickly began a battle for dominance, in one motion, Judy pushed Nick against the wall, and she would've gone farther if it weren't for the noise of the chair -the chair that _was_ used to pin the door down- falling to the ground. She also didn't miss the gasp, or the sound of a glass of water falling to the ground. Judy looked to the door, and her eyes widened in horror. Jasmine was standing at the door, mouth open, staring, trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

Judy looked at Jasmine, then at herself. Her top was unbuttoned, and Nick didn't have a shirt on.

"Jasmine," Judy said in a shaky voice, "Don't say _anything,_ I can explain."

"Judy, I…" Jasmine trailed off, "Seriously? A fox?"

"Jasmine, my romantic life is none of your concern, just leave it at-"

"Judy, you're coming with me _right now_ , we're going to mom, we're having this _fox_ kicked out for **daring** to touch you, and then you're going to never see him again."

"Look, Jasmine," Nick started, "You can't-"

"Shut it, _fox,_ I wasn't talking to you"

"Jasmine" Judy stated her name with a fire that could melt steel beams. "I swear to the gods, if you do not leave this room in the next 5 seconds, I will hit you so hard you'll have to eat food out of a straw."

"Oh oh! Threats!" Jasmine began climbing onto her high horse, "Unsurprising, coming from someone dating a fox!"

"Ladies, why don't we just-" Nick was interrupted by shouting from the hallway

"Hey Jas, what's going on, why are you in Judy's room?"

"It's nothing, Veronica, go away, It's all okay," Judy called from her room.

"No, no, I think she should see her sister's blasphemy!"

"Jasmine, you aren't even using the word correctly!" Judy yelled. At this point, Veronica entered the room.

"Okay, so what's going on here?"

"Nothing!" Judy snapped.

"Oh no, there's definitely something!" Jasmine yelled

"Okay, look," Nick said, in a very calm voice, "Your sister here caught me and Judy in a hug, I was having some personal issues, and Judy wanted to make me feel better, she's just confused, and convinced that we're _dating_ , or something."

"Liar!" Jasmine was almost screaming, "Another _wonderful_ identity trait of a fox!"

"Holy hells, Jasmine, what's wrong with you?" Veronica accused, "They're police partners, not sexual lovers, and stop it with the spiciest stuff."

"But, no!" Jasmine stuttered, "I know what I saw, this _fox_ had his filthy muzzle all over Judy!"

"It's called a hug, Jas!" Veronica poked Jasmine in the chest. Jasmine looked around, she realized that she'd been beat, no one else would believe her

"You people are unbelievable!" She declared, storming off to her own room. Veronica followed her, presumably to continue badgering on about how wrong she was about Nick and Judy.

"Ugh, first Samantha, then Kati and Harriet, and now Jasmine! I swear there's zero privacy in this house." Judy pouted.

"I don't know what you were expecting, Carrots, you _do_ have six-hundred siblings," Nick teased.

"Two-hundred, Slick, not six."

"Two, six, same thing."

"Whatever," Judy said, closing the door. Nick lay down in bed, and Judy flicked off the lights, cuddling into his side.

"Goodnight, Judy, I love you." Nick whispered, planting a kiss on the top of Judy's head.

"I love you, too, Nick." Judy replied, nuzzling the side of his chest, and snuggling in deeper.

2:44 A.M, 13,524 hours before dinner.

The sound was deafening, it sounded like a bomb went off inside the cruiser. It sounded like the street had split open. It sounded like the entire neighborhood had just exploded. But the worst part, wasn't the _noise_ of the bang, it was the noise that the affected character made _after_ the bang. It was a sickening, rumbling cry of pain and anguish and _devastation_. The blood that followed suit was just adding insult to injury.

 **Okay, so I tried publishing this, but (of course) it transferred into code (Fuck me), but the last time that this happened, I just added more words, so I'm praying to gods that the same thing will save me this time, too.**

 **Also, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and just a side note, for those who are wondering, I thrive off of criticism, I personally feel that criticism drives me to work harder more than compliments do, but compliments are still 100% appreciated!**

 **I underlined the word 'losing' cause I have no idea if I spelled it right or not**

 **If I have quotations in the middle of a sentence, and they aren't coming after a period, do I want to capitalize the first quoted word?**

 **I may or may not have accidentally used the word 'wry' instead of 'coy' a few times, so be mindful of that, sorry!**

 **Also, I don't have a beta as of now, but I'm not sure if I can even have one.**

 **A) Do I have to pay them?**

 **B) How many words do I have to have published in all?**


	7. Fireworks

**Hey guys, it is I, le author.**

 **So one thing, before we start. There is a scene in this story that holds similarities with another popular fanfic 'Safe Paws' (Which by the way, in a fucking amazing story, like, seriously)**

 **I would just like to say, I asked the author of this amazing fic -Midnightophiliac- about the content, and they said that they were completely fine with me using the scene, and on top of that, they were just super nice in general.**

 **So, without anymore wait, Chapter 7**

Judy Hopps woke up in the arms of the fox she loved the most. His warmth washed over her like a protective blanket, his tail was wrapped around her waist; his head nestled on the top of her head. She had her arms wrapped around his torso, snuggled in like a big, goofy prison. She took a deep breath, savoring his scent. She didn't want to get up, she wanted to lay there forever, in the arms of her fox. She'd be able to forget everything around her, forget the troubles and hardships of work and stress. But, Judy was a smart girl, she knew that she couldn't lay there forever. What she _did_ know, however, was that she could lay there for another half an hour. And she did just that. Closing her eyes, she nestled back down, and fell back asleep.

Nick Wilde woke to the loud bang of someone knocking on the door.

"Judy hun, you in there?" Bonnie called. Judy lifted her head, groaning, she gave Nick one more squeeze, before reluctantly departing from his hold.

"Yeah mom, we're awake." She called back.

"Okay, I was just checking, the storm passed, so you're siblings are going to be setting up for the festival, and they could probably use a hand, if you and Nick wouldn't mind helping."

"Yeah, we'll be out in a sec, mom, I'll see you at the fairgrounds, love you!"

"Love you too, hun." Bonnie sung lovingly back. Nick gave Judy a quizzical look.

"Festival?" He asked

"Yeah, it's kind of like our independence day." Judy answered.

"The Burrows have an independence day?"

"Yeah, but it's not really as big a deal as most other area's independence days. Bunny Burrow technically used to be a part of Zootopia. We never had any big buildings, but we still had to pay taxes and follow their laws." Judy explained.

"Let me guess, then some mammal declared war and you guys fought for your rights of independence, just like any other country or state or something." Nick asked.

"No, no war, we just said that we didn't like being a part of Zootopia, then we sent them a letter declaring that they leave us alone, paid them some money, and now we're free. Like I said, not exactly a big deal." Judy finished,

"So how come you guys celebrate it?" Nick asked.

"Because we bunnies don't have much to celebrate. We don't celebrate birthdays, because there's so many of us, birthdays alone would be enough to bankrupt any parent. Halloween is a no go, because going door-to-door asking for candy is really hard when the closest neighbor lives miles away, and the idea of Easter is just plain insulting for a bunny." Judy joked.

"That's a shame, holidays have always been a big part of my life." Nick mused.

"Really?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, my father wasn't always really around, but on holidays he'd always come by, and it was like we were a family for a few days, before he went off being a deadbeat drunk for the rest of the time, until the next holiday rolled around" Nick's voice was far off, and his eyes were lost inspace, as he reminisced some memories from his past.

"Come on, Slick, we should probably start getting ready," Judy tugged at Nick's arm.

"Yeah, you're right. What day is this festival, anyways?"

"This evening." Judy nonchalantly replied.

"This evening?" Nick asked, his eyes wide and voice full of surprise.

"Nick, there's thousands of bunnies in this area of Bunny Burrow alone, we set things up fast."

"We're building an entire festival for thousands of bunnies?" Nick's disbelief and surprise grew by the second.

"Yep!." Judy giggled.

"I mean, I could probably build an entire amusement park able to hold thousands of bunnies in a day, I was just surprised, is all." Nick teased.

"Sure you could, Slick."

Nick and Judy spent the morning goofing off and getting ready, and enjoyed each other's company throughout the day and into the afternoon.

"Okay, that's a box of throwing darts, you'll want to put those by the game stands, over there." Judy pointed Nick towards the back of the fairgrounds. It was around four O'clock, evening was approaching fast, and the fair was expected to be up and running by six O'clock. Nick went off in the direction Judy had pointed, and Judy followed.

"After that box you have there," Judy called to Nick, as she caught up with him, "It should be the last of the boxes."

"I still can't believe that everyone trusts each other enough around here to just let them build everything from scratch." Nick called.

"Yeah, trust is a big thing around here in the Burrows, it's actually how everything runs so smoothly."

"Really? I would've thought that the Burrows were more of a 'Mad Marsupial' style every mammal for themselves" Nick said as he set down the box with an exasperated sigh.

"I'd say that about covers our part of the work, the construction mammals should be coming around eventually." Judy disclosed, she looked up from her info sheet. "Nick?" Nick was nowhere to be seen. Judy looked around, a slight expression of worry on her face. "Nick? Where'd you go off to?" She called again, and she began walking down a path. "Ni-" Judy was cut off when a fluffy red hand poked out of behind one of the stalls, and grabbed her by the arm. Judy let out a yelp of terror, before she saw who it was in front of her. "Nick!" She punched him in the chest. "You jerk, you scared the heck out of me!"

"Sorry, I slipped." Nick said with a smug grin. Judy huffed.

"Sure you did, slick."

"Well, I mean, as long as we're here." Nick said without letting his grin down. He leaned down and rubbed his nose against Judy's, then he connected their lips, giving Judy a kiss. He held it for a few more seconds then usual, savoring his bunny's scent.

"Mmm, what's the occasion?" Judy cooed.

"Nothing, just felt like it" Nick said with a smile, this one a little more genuine than usual. Judy smiled, too. Judy reached into her back pocket, and pulled out her phone, tapping it a few times, then sighing.

"We still have half an hour to kill, any ideas?"

"We could keep doing this" Nick suggested

"Man, I wish." Judy smiled. "Ooh! I got it!"

"Oh, you got what?" Nick asked.

"I could introduce you to Gideon."

"You mean the kid who was a constant torment your entire life and gave you that awful scar?" Nick asked, a spike of defensive anger in his voice. He reached down and brushed Judy's cheek where the scars were.

"Yeah, that guy, but he's changed, he's a real good guy." Judy pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I don't have my reservations." Nick replied, hesitation in his voice.

"You'll love him, I promise."

"Sorry fluff, I only have enough room for the love of one country mammal."

"You need to work on your" Judy put up air quotes "'flirting'" Judy grabbed Nick's hand, and they began to walk towards Gideon's stall.

"Hey, my natural charm worked on you, didn't it?" Nick asked

"Nope, I just date you out of pity" Judy quipped.

"Ah, but you date me nonetheless, I still consider that a win"

"Hey, at least you know how to aim low" Judy teased. "Oh, hey, you still love blueberries, right?"

"Nope." Nick replied, heavy sarcasm in his voice. "Always hated them, always will. They're gross"

Judy just sighed. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"I strive to be"

"Well, Gideon makes the best blueberry pies, I think you'll love them"

"Oh I see, he makes good food, so lets just sweep under the rug that he mauled you half to death as kits"

Judy giggled. "Nick, he didn't ' _maul me half to death'_ he scratched me in a fight, and besides, I hit him first."

"Mhmm…" Nick sighed.

They forgot to stop holding hands as they walked down the path towards Gideon, but it didn't matter. They had each other, and that's what mattered.

Nick and Judy sat under a tree. The fairgrounds buzzed around them, kids played, adults laughed, the birds sang. The sky was a cool shade of reds and oranges, it was just about 8.

"No no no," Nick continued, "Max left Chloe, so then Chloe went on the rampage, and that was the finale of season eight."

"What? I could've sworn that eight ended with Max and Veronica" Judy chimed in.

"No, that was seven, remember, with the log cabin on the beach."

"Oohhhh, that season! You see, I was totally confused."

"Yeah, it's a confusing show." Nick agreed

"I still don't get how you can watch that thing, anyways."

"Hey, you're a no-drama kind of person, I need to get my fill of cheesy lines and over the top emotions somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, but the words 'Nick Wilde' and 'Soap Opera' do not mix at all."

"And yet here we are, discussing the Soap Opera."

"Fine, you can watch whatever you want, but quit making fun of me for watching CSI: Zootopia"

"Oh come on!" Nick laughed, "I don't get how you can't see the irony in that."

"Hey, I do, I just chose to ignore it" Judy laughed, too. "Hey, we should ride some rides."

"Aren't most of the rides bunny sized?"

"The Ferris Wheel isn't" Judy suggested.

"Ferris Wheels scare me"

"Really? You?"

"Yep."

"Aw, c'mon, you should at least try it!" Judy pleaded.

"Hmm," Nick scratched his chin, "Rickety metal, foul smells, screaming kits, what's there not to love?"

"Exactly!" Judy chirped, and grabbed Nick's arm, leading him to the big wheel in the sky.

The Ferris Wheel wasn't that bad, really. Judy enjoyed the view of the rolling hills and the wonderful smells of fresh air. She liked seeing all the mammals below her playing and laughing, and having the most fun they could.

Then Nick started rocking the cart.

It was subtle at first, he played it off as him just getting comfortable. But then he did it a little more, with more force. Judy gripped the side of their cart, but said nothing. Then he gave it one really big shake.

"Nick, cut it out!"

"Cut _what_ out, Fluff?"

"Nick, don't do this!" She said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't do what?"

"Nick, if you don't knock it off, no more kissing for two weeks!"

"Carrots, we both know that you could never wait that long." Nick said, and he shook the cart with a little more force. They were now swaying substantially, and Judy had grabbed on to the wall with both paws, and she shot a death stare at Nick. "Carrots, your whole 'Cop Stare' doesn't work on me."

Judy muttered a few words of spite, and stifled a small laugh. Nick continued without mercy. "Nick! Holy hells, could you quit it?"

"Okay, fine." He looked over at Judy. He reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her over to his side. Judy snuggled in a little bit. She looked up at him,

"I thought you were afraid of Ferris Wheels?"

"I lied." Nick smiled.

"Sly fox"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"I feel I should reiterate how impossible you are to handle."

The Ferris Wheel came to a stop eventually, and Nick stepped out. He turned around, and held out his hand to help Judy out. She obviously didn't need help, but she gladly took his hand. Her back pocket buzzed again, and she took her phone out.

"Huh," She mused.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"It's mom, she says she needs something at the house."

"We can head over, I don't mind" Nick offered.

"Yeah, that's the funny part, she asked me to come alone." Judy looked over to Nick, silently asking his opinion. Nick huffed, and looked a bit annoyed.

"Probably she just only need you, or maybe it's a family thing" Nick didn't believe what he said. He was everything _but_ a fan of how he was treated by Judy's family, but he had always been taught at young age that 'Bitching about your problems won't solve 'em'.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Judy didn't believe him either, but she hoped he was right. She looked to her right and saw no one, then to her left and say even less people. She hopped up and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek. "Stay out of trouble, I'll be back soon!"

Judy walked up her home's porch steps, and opened the front door. It creaked with pain, but opened nonetheless. She hung her light jacket on one of the hooks, and descended the stairs. She greeted the little ones that swarmed, then began her trek to the kitchen to see what her mother needed help with. She walked down the many hallways of her warren. Though confusing, she knew each twist and turn by heart. Upon reaching the main kitchen, Judy walked through the open doorway, and found her mother seated on one of the stools.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Judy asked, innocently.

"Judith, honey, can you take a seat?" Bonnie asked, concern in her voice. Judy was filled with worry. Bonnie only used her name when she was in a lot of trouble, or when something real bad happened. Judy tentatively sat down, and looked at her mom with concern, allowing her to go on.

"Judy, I know this is a sore topic for you, but I feel we need to discuss this." Bonnie put her hand on Judy's leg, and sympathetically rubbed it.

"Go ahead, mom, if you think it's necessary."

"Do you have a romantic relationship with Nicholas?" Bonnie asked. She desperately tried to hide the accusation in her voice. She did well. Well enough that Judy couldn't tell.

Had anyone else asked the question, Judy would've been very angry. Very, very angry. But this was her mom. She trusted her, she was under the impression that she only had good intentions. "Mom, we're police partners.

"I know you are, hun. I didn't ask if you were partners, I asked if you guys were together romantically"

Judy was a little shocked, her mom seemed agitated, but for the life of her, Judy couldn't figure out why. She looked at her mom. She didn't look angry, she looked everything but. She looked patient and listening. "Well," Judy paused a bit, and she looked for the right words to use. "Yeah, we are." She only told her mom because Bonnie looked very calm. Judy loved her mom, she thought only the best of her, and she wanted to be open. She realized that she should make sure her mom wouldn't tell her dad "But he's a little nervous about it, so we've been keeping it a bit down low." Judy smiled, and looked at her mom.

"Judy," Bonnie paused, she took a breath, and continued. "Can I ask you why?" Bonnie desperately wanted to yell. She wanted to knock some sense in who she had believed was one of her smartest daughters. "It's wrong"

The room's air was replaced with tension, and Judy took a little while to process what had just been said. She looked at her mom with hurt in her eyes, her face was a mix of a lot of different emotions. It was betrayal. It was hurt. It was anger, and confusion, and fear and a million different things. "M-mom," Judy's breath was shaky, and she was on the verge of tears and screaming. She was torn between crying or yelling or both. At that moment she wasn't thinking of anything. She wasn't thinking about Nick, or the fair, or her home, or the weather. She was just looking at the trails of hidden disgust on her mom's face.

That was not what Bonnie had expected. She thought that Judy'd get angry and yell and storm off, like Judy usually did. She didn't expect Judy to almost start crying, to have the most hurt look she'd ever seen in her eyes. "Hun, come here," Bonnie said, reaching her arms out to comfort her daughter. Judy shot out of her seat, and pushed her mom's arms out of the way. She didn't bother listening to what her mom was saying as she stormed out of the warren. She didn't listen to what her siblings said, she didn't listen to what her grandfather said as she slammed the door and walked down the road. She didn't cry during the journey. She was determined to ignore what anyone thought of her and Nick. She was determined to be alright. She walked down to the creek, and sat on the bank. She looked over to the fair. It was only a five minute walk away. Judy looked down at the water in front of her. She took a deep breath. _I'm fine, everything's fine, don't fret_. Then, she brought her knees up to her chin, and began silently sobbing. She sat for a few minutes, just letting her tears from the entire week pour out. There was a lot of them, to say the least.

"Hey," The voice startled her, and she looked back. Nick stood a few feet behind.

"What? How'd you-"

"I was heading back to your warren, there's not much to do without you around the fairgrounds, and I heard a door slam." Nick continued, "I also caught your scent." Judy just looked at Nick.

"I'm fine, everything's fine."

"Carrots," Nick sat next to her, and pulled her close. "What happened, are you okay?" He whispered in her ear, and began stroking down her ears. Judy cried into his shoulder, and held him as tight as she could.

"Just, don't let go."

"I won't, Judy, I won't"

The mental stress was nagging at Judy, it taunted her, it laughed from afar, and Judy couldn't do anything about it.

Fsssst! **Bang**!

Judy jumped, and held Nick tighter.

Fssssssssst! **Bang**!

Fssst! **Bang**!

Fireworks, Judy forgot about the independence day fireworks.

... **Bang**!

... **Bang**!

Judy slammed her eyes shut. Nick knew what was about to happen, what she was thinking. It had happened before, numerous times. All he could do was sit and stroke her ears, saying soothing words.

Judy tried desperately to focus on what Nick was saying.

But as hard as she tried, the **memories still came back.**


	8. Her World

**Hey guys, I got a few things that need to be said.**

 **First off, I've started work on a second story, one that I'll do once this one wraps up.**

 **Second, this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to fill it with crap just up the word count, so I am terribly sorry about the size of this one.**

 **Third, I made a major mistake on my previous chapter, and I forgot to give credit where credit is most definitely due.**

 **Thank you so much to my temp Beta, Jekyll N Hyde, they helped me with a few pointers on areas that I was lacking, and I was in such a rush to get my previous chapter that I A) forgot to name it, and B) Didn't give credit to the Beta.**

 **Also, I've never used a full-time Beta, but I'm stuck on weather I should or not, what do you guys think?**

The conference room was silent, the officers who occupied the room were lost in stress and deep thought. The whiteboard in front of them was covered in pictures and red string and sweat. Pictures of a lion with a short mane littered the table and the board. The photos mocked the officers, they told the world that the ZPD was inadequate.

Officers from the first and second precinct sat amongst the conference room. Bogo was due to arrive shortly for today's briefing, but he was running late. This was a first with the chief. This case was too important to be late for. No officer in the room had been late for any of the meetings. The room remained silent for half an hour. A few detectives from precinct one stood by the doorway, discussing something.

Judy picked her head off the oval shaped table, ears alert. Then Wolfard's ear twitched, and he looked over to the entrance of the conference room. Slowly all of the officers were paying attention to the door. More specifically, the noise behind the door.

The door slammed open with so much force, one of the hinges fell off. Bogo stomped over to the whiteboard, and slapped a polaroid of a short-maned lion wearing sunglasses, sitting in a sports car at a red light. He pointed a finger at Higgins and Benadict.

" **You two, cordon off all exits to the rainforest district** " He was almost screaming the order through grit teeth. He shoved his hoof over to the three detectives, " **Operation room,** _ **now**_." He looked over the rest of the table. "Wolfard, Dean, assist Higgins and Benadict, Snarlof, Wilde, Delgato, Hopps, take your cruisers, wait at Vine and Amazon, Grizzoli, Mchorn, Antlson, wait on Fairmont and Milton." He gave a glance at the rest of the table and cleared his throat. " **Dismissed** "

In forty seconds flat, the room was emptied, and all addressed officers ran to the garage. It sounded like an army, it looked like an ocean wave of anger and determination. The garage was quickly filled and then emptied. Cruisers poured out the doors, sirens wailed through the city, red and blue lights raced down the roads, all headed for one district.

Marcus Highley sat impatiently at the gas pump. He tapped his foot in boredom. He eyed the meter, and watched as it slowly ticked up. He heard the faint noise of sirens. He continued filling his car. The sirens grew closer. Marcus froze. His eyes widened, and the situation clicked.

He tore the gas muzzle out of his car, and slammed the cap shut. The sirens grew closer. He opened his car door, and jammed his keys into the ignition. The sirens grew closer. He slammed the gas pedal down, and careened out of the gas station parking lot. The sirens grew closer. He tore his car down the street, only to be intercepted by two ZPD cruisers. He made a hard left, and three more cruisers joined the chase.

The CB radio blared instructions, but the words spoken from the machine weren't registering with Judy. The only thing that registered was the red car in front of her. The rain pounded the windshield, the sirens all around her drowned out any other noise. Nick held onto the bracing bars of the cruiser's dashboard as the chase quickly reached miles of up to the seventies. The offending sports car all at once started breaking, but lost traction and slammed into a storefront, effectively decimating the shelves of various produce.

The cruisers in pursuit eased their brakes, and came to a stop twenty-something yards away from the crumpled car. Judy threw her door open, and Nick did the same. Nick took a few steps, and then stopped dead in his tracks. He pointed his muzzle in the air a few inches, and sniffed a few times.

"What's wrong, Nick?" Judy asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know, but something isn't quite right" Nick held skepticism in his voice, and he eyed the crash. Only five cruisers accompanied the chase, leaving 7 officers at the scene. With Wolfard gone cordoning off the the district, that left Nick as the nose of the group.

Judy put her paw on Nick's arm, "It's probably fine, Nick," She had a rushed look on her face. Marcus had evaded arrest two other times before now, and she wasn't going to let it happen a third time. Nick nodded, and began walking again. But before they reached the car, it's driver side door opened, revealing a battered and beaten Marcus Highley. He crawled out, left paw pressed against his right ribcage, applying pressure. He looked over at the group of quickly approaching officers, and just gave them a sympathetic look. He then raised his left paw and squeezed the detonator's trigger. He was engulfed in flames, and a noise akin to an atom bomb going off rang through the block, just as the bottom floor of the building that Marcus occupied _exploded_. The blast put Beckith and Delgato in critical condition, and shot dust everywhere. Officers rushed to assist the two injured men, civilians screamed, sirens whaled. Judy looked around helplessly, she blinked a few times, taking in the situation around her.

"carr... you… kay?" An unknown voice beckoned. Judy looked around. " **Carrots** " The voice was in focus now. Judy turned to her left, Nick sat there on one knee, and he grabbed her arm.

Judy blinked a few times, and then nodded her head. "Y-yeah, the blast just scared me, are you fine?"

"I'm alright, Judy, " Nick soothed. "We should pro-" A loud crack sounded out, and all eyes went to the building that used to host the red sports car. It was a good 7 stories, housing a storefront on the bottom floor and spaces for rent on the floors above. The building waved, and a few bricks fell. "Yeah. we have to g-" A second, much louder crack sounded out, and the fate of the first responders was sealed at that moment. Nick looked up at the building, and winced. He knew there was no hope. In the last few seconds before the structure collided with the street below, Nick threw himself on top of Judy, and then the building came down.

The building was made of cheap, hollow, bricks, and it didn't fall, it collapsed. The bottom floor of the building couldn't support the six stories above it. It crushed the floor below it. Killing 2 officers when it fell on top of them. The collapse sent bricks and debris and shrapnel flying, raining down on the remaining three officers (not including the two injured in the street.) Severed pipes spewed gas and water out into the street. The gas and and rapid friction of the bricks started a fire. Judy struggled under the weight of Nick. She was afraid and stressed and worried and sick. She eventually freed her right paw, and used it to push Nick off of her.

"You dumb fox! You could've gotten hurt!" She yelled, and looked down at Nick. But Nick didn't respond. Nick didn't move. Nick didn't breathe. Judy gasped, and threw herself down by Nick. "Nick!" Her paws ran up and down his body, checking for wounds and a pulse. Nick's eyes were closed, his chest didn't raise and fall, and heart didn't beat. "Nick, come back, hey! Nick, come back, it's okay, you're okay, everything's fine!" Judy started crying, "Nick! Don't go, you'll be fine! Come on!" She started crying harder, and she grabbed his paw. "Nick…" Her tears fell on his police vest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Judy sat in the middle of the road. The other officers that were caught in the blast didn't make an appearance, she wasn't sure where they were. The sirens of EMT were distant, and Judy just sat there, on her knees, pleading with Nick, kissing his hand, stroking his fur. He bled, but she wasn't sure from where. Judy just lost hope. Her world sat dying in front of her, and she couldn't do anything about it.


	9. Perspectives

**Hey you guys, here I am, I really worked on this one, I'm real proud of it, I think I did well, but I want to know what you guys think, so leave a review. If you want, that is.**

 **I also did my best to make it really long**

 **4,000 words long. Fuck yeah, I'm cool.**

 **Also, I'd really like to thank you guys, I've reached the hundreds of followers.**

 _ **Hundreds**_ **, how fucking cool is that?! I'll tell you how cool.**

 **It's way cool**

 **Way cool.**

 **110, to be exact. Also, I never noticed this, and I just have to mention. There's a little tab that shows how many views my story has. 12,000**

 **12,000 views. I'm speechless. Thank you guys so much, it means a lot that people find my art so interesting and appealing that they've viewed it twelve fucking thousand times.**

 **Thank you guys, so much.**

 **Also, heads up, I underline things that I'm unsure about, if something's underlined, it's like a 'hey guys, is this shit right?'**

 **Also also, my computer corrects 'thought' to 'though' and vise versa, so if you see some trouble with that that's what's up.**

 **So yeah, here's chapter nine.**

 **Fuck yeah.**

The Zootopia Fire Department midnight crew sat in the common room, a few snacked on chips, some browsed their phone, a few were playing cards. None of them were having fun. Every member of the ZFD despised the midnight shift, nothing interesting ever happened. No fires, no fights to break up, no lives to save. Granted, no one _wanted_ the mammals of Zootopia to walk into harm's way, but it was undeniable that it gave them something to do.

"Hey Mike, how many more hours of this shit do we got?"

Michael looked down to his carrot wristwatch.

"About five more, boss"

"Holy hells, I don't think I can handle five more hours of this, why can't something happen already?" Owen mused. Owen was the second hand man to the Fire Chief. Had been since the old one retired, and was the fourth hare to join the ZFD in Zootopia history.

"Hey Shelby!" Michael, the horse in charge of equipment management called over to the tigress sitting in front of a T.V, watching a cooking show.

"What is it Mike?" Shelby responded in monotone boredom.

"Anything good on the tele?"

"For the last time, Mike, nothing is on, nothing is _ever_ on at two in the morning"

"You sure we don't get like, some movies, or something?"

"Michael, if I have to tell you one more time, I'll rip your muzzle clean off"

"Shell, we all know you'd like to do more to his muzzle than just rip it off" Whistled Gabriel, a pig from 5th squad, he was transferred a few months prior.

"Oh snap!" Called Michael. Shelby just huffed, and rolled her eyes.

"Hey hey hey, everyone, shut it!" Called Vincent, the hyena assigned to dispatch. "I think we got something"

" **All units, all units, code 10, 3, turned 10-80, we have multiple 10-91Cs at Riverside and Rain, respond immediately** "

"10-4, dispatch, Unit 2, responding" Vincent responded.

"Shit V, did dispatch say 10-80?"

"That's what I heard, do you think it's a false call?" Vincent asked.

"Probably, but we have to act as if it's real." Owen called. "Alright troops, grab your shit, we're outta here!"

With that, the five ZFD mammals dashed down their pole and into the garage, throwing on their gear as they clambered inside their truck. Gabriel sat in the driver seat, Owen the passenger seat, Shelby, Vincent and Michael climbed into the back area. Gabriel threw on the sirens and lights, and peeled out of the station.

"What do you think happened?" Shelby called from the back

"Probably some kid left the oven on, let's just pray to serendipity that no one got hurt."

"You bunnies and Serendipity. I don't know about you, Owen, but the celestials don't help me, I do everything on my own." Gabriel yelled to Owen over the sirens.

"Hare, Gabe, I'm a hare, not a bunny" Owen barked.

"Same thing"

"No, it is absalou-"

"Would you two shut it?" Michael yelled, "That doesn't matter, we have a job to do, we can argue over the fact that Owen is obviously a bunny once we get back"

"I am not a bunny!" Owen complained. Michael laughed, gave a fist bump to Gabriel.

"My co-workers are idiots…" Mused Vincent

"Tell me about it" Replied Shelby.

The truck sped down the streets, and Gabriel slowly counted off the streets until they got to their destination. He looked at his gear and made sure it was secured. He checked his oxygen tank, extinguisher, EmMed Kit, It was all in order.

"Oh my gods, look!" Vincent pointed in the air. There was a large plume of smoke rising from the ground. There was yelling and a few mammals were running away. What was most notable, however, was the empty lot where a building use to be. Owen rounded the corner, and stopped in front of a scene so full of despair, the fighters in the truck could smell the fear and pain from their truck.

"Oh my gods…" Owen mumbled.

In front of them lay a street filled end to end with rubble and fire. ZPD cruisers sat in front of the rubble, but no officers accompanied them save two.

"Is that?" Shelby trailed off. In front of them sat a scene that described the situation perfectly. A bunny beside a larger, red officer. She sat on her knees next to the officer's unmoving frame, covered in dust, crying, trying despretley to help. She had her hands pressed against each other, trying to preform CPR on the officer, and feat which was nigh impossible due to the amount of blood the fox officer had so obviously lost. Owen flew out of the truck, and sprinted towards the scene, the other fighters close behind. He skidded to a stop next to the two officers. Shelby did the same while the other three ran to check for others.

"Shelby, go get Vincent, we need a canine sized air mask!" Owen ordered. Shelby nodded and ran off. "Owen grabbed the rabbit officer's shoulder, pushing her a bit, telling her non-verbally that she needed to move out of the way to let him work on the injured fox. The rabbit officer instead just ignored him, and kept working. Owen knew that he needed in, so when Shelby came back, Owen looked up at her, and nodded down at the officer. Shelby nodded in return, and knelt down to the rabbit's side. She reached her arms out, and grabbed the rabbit from under her arms, lifting her away from the downed officer. The rabbit did not take kindly to this, she kicked her legs, and started yelling,

"No! You don't understand, he's hurt, I have to help him, please, you have to let-"

"Ma'am, you've done more than enough, we're here now." Shelby did her best to soothe the frantic ZPD officer.

"No but-" Shelby shushed the officer by grabbing her arm. The officer looked up at the Tigress, and her eyes grew wide. They darted from her, to the truck, to the other fighters around her. By this time three other trucks had arrived, as well as two EMTs. The officer just stared, then began crying. Shelby just hugged the rabbit.

"Everything's alright, ma'am, if you could just sit on the curb, I'll send someone to take care of you" Shelby said in a soft voice. The rabbit just nodded, and started walking towards the curb. Shelby turned around to see three other fighters had surrounded the fox, and there was lots of shouting and frantic running from the ambulance to the officer and back to the ambulance and back and forth and back. The 'nose' fighters circled the rubble of the collapsed building, sniffing frantically for signs of other officers. One of the wolf sniffers began to shout, and everyone rushed over to him and begun to dig. Shelby spotted Owen stepping back from the fox officer, letting EMTs some space. "Owen!" Owen glanced over to Shelby, and she motioned with her hand for him to come over to where she was.

"What is it, Shell?" He asked, as he trotted over to her. Shelby just nodded to the lone surviving ZPD officer, sitting on the curb, sobbing her ears off. Owen gave Shelby a somber look, and began walking over to the rabbit. He knelt down in front of her, and grabbed her hand. She looked up at the fighter. "How are you pulling through, miss?" He asked as calm and soft as he could. His voice was a little shaky as well, but not as bad as hers. The rabbit opened her mouth to speak, but then just closed it and hugged the hare fire fighter.

It definitely wasn't unusual for this to happen, rabbits were very physical creatures, a hug wasn't uncommon between complete strangers in the burrows. Contact was a stress reliever, a friendly gesture, a polite thing and so many other things all in one. Owen knew this, he understood that this rabbit had probably just watched her 'brothers and sisters in blue' die in front of her. The rabbit eventually let go, and just wiped her eyes.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Owen asked again.

"Is he okay?"

"I'm sorry?" Owen asked, and he gave the Rabbit a confused look.

"Nick, is Nick okay?" The Rabbit looked up at Owen, then past him where the fox lay. The name rang a bell in Owen's mind. It clicked. He looked at the officer in front of him. A bunny. There were many bunnies in Zootopia. There were many bunnies in the world he lived in. But there was only one bunny officer in all of Zootopia. Owen knew the fox because his partner made citywide news. He was looking at Judy Hopps, the one who took down Bellwether.

"Nick Wilde, your partner?" Owen asked.

"Yes! Yes, him, is he okay?" Judy asked with hope in her eyes. Owen sighed. He looked Judy in the eyes. He could tell her the truth, but he didn't have the heart. She'd been through enough today, and he didn't want to put her down like that. The truth was he was as good as dead, he had almost no chance of making it. Zero. Zip. None.

"He has a chance, but it's not a big one." It wasn't the truth. The truth was that her partner was dead. Owen looked her in the eyes again. Not only was the hope in her eyes gone, so was the life. Her eyes were empty, two dull violet orbs sitting in an empty sea of white nothingness. All at once, she jumped into the air, and made a break for the fox that was being loaded into the back of an ambulance. Owen was quicker, though, and grabbed her arm. Her momentum swept her off her feat, and she fell on her butt. "You can't go in there, the EMTs need room to work on him during the ride to the hospital. You however, need an EMT of your own. Judy was done arguing. She nodded, and trudged back to the curb to await transfer.

Owen watched as a bore came and helped Judy into an ambulance, and he watched as the ambulance drove away.

In the end, Judy, Nick and Snarlof were the only survivors of the blast.

Back at the Station, 5:46 A.M

Vincent slammed his helmet down on the table in the common room.

"Okay, anyone wanna talk about what the _fuck_ just happened?"

"ZPD report says it was a bomb," Gabriel started, "Some lion set it off, they said it was a sort of suicide bombing thing."

"Son of a bitch…" Owen mumbled.

"How do you go around taking down an entire building? What was that guy thinking? How is _decimating_ an entire building a good counter intuitive to jail?" Griped Michael

"ZPD won't tell us why they wanted him so bad, but they did tell him that he's the same guy behind the Town Hall Fire and the hometown bombing." Shelby piped up.

"Wait, so he's wanted for _more_ than those two bombings?" Vincent yelled, exasperated

"That's what it sounds like" Replied Gabriel.

Owen sighed, and fell down onto one of the many couches. Michael looked over at him.

"You okay, boss?

"No, no I'm not" Owen sighed, "I can't get the sight of those two officers out of my head."

"Which, the bunny and the fox?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, those guys." Owen closed his eyes tight, then opened them again, "I had to calm down the bunny." Owen gazed off in space for awhile, remembering the look of devastation on the doe's face. "Poor girl, you should've seen her, it was awful. You could tell that she lost something big tonight."

"No shit." Vincent scoffed. "Remember when Danny died? Whole damn station was quiet for months. His wife had that look, the look of just pure helplessness."

"Gods bless Danny" Michael said, his hand over his heart.

"Gods bless everyone here, ZPD included." Shelby reiterated.

Owen looked over at the tigress, "Gods bless 'em all."

Riverside and Rain, 2:21

The noise of firetrucks didn't register in Judy's mind, nor did the footsteps approaching her, or the hare firefighter that knelt down next to her, all she could see was Nick, and for all she knew, she was the only person there to help Nick.

 _One...two...three_

 _Breathe_

 _One...Two...Three_

 _Breathe_

 _One...two.._

And Judy was airborne. Judy wasn't thinking, all she knew was that she was the only one who could save Nick, and now someone wasn't letting her. She begged, and pleaded, and kicked, and then she was on the ground again.

As soon as her feet hit the floor, she tried to make a break for Nick, only to be caught yet again.

"Ma'am, you've done more than enough, we're here to help now." A tigress in a very thick black and yellow coat told her.

"No but-" Judy pleaded again, the tigress grabbed Judy's arm and looked her in the eyes. She had amazingly soft eyes, and her fur was well combed and her face held fondness and nothing more in it. Then everything clicked. The tigress wasn't wearing a black and yellow coat, she was wearing a fire-retardant suit, and a mask draped around her neck. Judy looked at the tigress, then at the firefighters helping Nick, and then the fire trucks.

"Now if you'd just sit on the curb, I'll send someone to take care of you." She pointed towards the curb a few feet away. Judy nodded, and began walking over. She dropped on the curb with a loud thunk, and put her head in her hands.

 _Everything's gone. Nick's gone, I'll be discharged from the force, and I'll have no one._

And with that thought, Judy broke.

 _I'm alone. No one. No Nick, no one I love is here in Zootopia, I'm alone._

Suddenly, everything was much colder, everything bit at her appendages more. She couldn't bare to look up at Nick, and Judy just tried to think of the last she saw of him. The conference room, the cruiser, outside of the storefront.

Judy's eyes widened. One of the last things she said to him.

" _It's probably fine, Nick, don't worry"_

She convinced him. He knew something was wrong and she _**convinced him**_ that it was okay.

It was her fault

 _Nick's dead and it's on me._

"How are you pulling through, Miss?" a mysterious voice asked.

Judy looked up, and didn't care, she latched on to whatever body had spoken those words, and didn't let go. She knew that she didn't know the ZFD personnel who stood in front of her, but she reckoned that she needed a hug pretty bad. And she did. She held on for half a minute, just sitting there, until she finally let go.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" The ZFD voice asked again. Judy didn't care.

"Is he okay?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Nick, is Nick okay?"

The ZFD fighter looked at her for a bit, and she could see his eyes widen when he got a hold of what he was thinking. Whatever he said after, Judy wasn't listening, she was just on auto-pilot until she knew how Nick was doing.

"He has a chance, but it's not a big one"

Judy went blank. Her head hurt, she felt like throwing up, she felt like collapsing.

And that's what she did.

At 2:41 A.M, Judy Hopps was admitted to the hospital in a state of unconsciousness.

2:29 A.M, Rainforest General

Dr. Simone Eucalyptin's desk phone rang. The koala reached down and picked it up.

"Rainforest General, this is Dr. Eucalyptin"

"Simone, it's Carlos, there was an explosion a few miles away, building collapsed on a bunch of poor souls, most of which ZPD, they need you down in the ICU."

"Explosion? What happened?" Eucalyptin exclaimed

"Suicide bombing, some criminal took himself out before the police could snatch him"

"Got it, I'll be right down."

The sight was one to be beheld. Dust covered ZPD officers on stretchers were wheeled into the ICU in rapid succession, all four admitted were in critical condition. The night went on for a long time. Every nurse, doctor, janitor and intern worked until the break of day and even more after. By morning, two of the four admitted to the ICU died.

Eucalyptin stood next to the bed of a _badly_ injured red fox. He appeared to be doing better after the night's work. His file read his name as 'Nick Wilde'. Eucalyptin knew the name well. But then again, he knew the name of most of Precinct One's officers, as they made frequent visits to his hospital for various reasons. Checkups, minor injuries, physical evaluations, etcetera. He read the rest of the file.

Nicholas P. Wilde

Age 34

Sex Male

Spec. Vulpes vulpes [Red Fox]

Weight 40 lbs

Height 4' 4''

Color Russet

E. Color Green

Emergency Contact (616) 915-2492

Status:

Patient entered ICU with multiple breakages to the skull, left arm and ribs. Internal bleeding stemming from the right kidney, liver and multiple lung punctures. Jaw dislocated, temporary right ear hearing loss and permanent left ear hearing loss.

Patient is in critical condition.

Eucalyptin changed the status from critical to stable. He glanced over at the 'Emergency Contact' slot.

"Uhh, nurse!" He called out into the lobby of the ICU, and a weasel is pink scrubs jogged into the room.

"Yes Doctor?" She asked, a faint outback accent hidden in her voice.

"Has anyone contacted Mr. Wilde's EC yet?" He asked, glancing back down at his file to make sure.

"No sir, Mr. Wilde was a struggle to pull back into the world, no one really read his file, last night was hectic." She explained, a little bit ashamed that no mammal called the Emergency Contact.

"No need to fret, I'll give them a call." Dr. Eucalyptin nodded with a smile, and sauntered off towards his office a few floors above. He walked down the hallway towards the elevator, passing potted plants and patient rooms on his way there. The elevator dinged as each floor passed, and eventually the he reached his office floor, floor nineteen, offices as well as general admission. Approaching his office, he opened the glass door that read Simone Eucalyptin, MD.

He threw Mr. Wilde's file on to his desk, plopped down on his chair, and picked up his phone. He glanced over to the file, and began dialing.

"Two...four...nine...two!" He recited as he punched each button.

"Rainforest General, this is reception, Pam speaking. I'm sorry to inform you, but the owner of this phone has been admitted to the-"

"Pam?" Eucalyptin asked with surprise in his voice.

"I'm sorry, who's this?" Pam asked from the other line.

"It's Dr. Eucalyptin, from Rainforest General, this number was listed as one of my patient's ECs, why do you have the phone?"

"I apologize, Doctor, this phone was in the loot room behind my desk," She replied. The 'loot room' was the nickname the doctors gave the filing room where all belongings of any patients were kept. There was one 'loot room' for each floor.

"Very well then, is there a name on the phone?" Eucalyptin asked.

"No sir, but there's a picture of a cottontail rabbit hugging a red fox as the lock screen photo, they're both in ZPD blues, if that helps."

"That does help, thank you, Pam." Eucalyptin chimed.

"Anytime, sir"

"One more question,"

"Go right ahead"

"What floor are you on?"

"Small mammal general admission Sir, floor eight."

"Thank you so much Pam."

"Again, anytime, it _is_ my job, after all"

Dr. Eucalyptin smiled, and hung up the phone, and began his journey to the eighth floor.

The elevator doors opened, and he walked into the hallway. He sighed, and began walking towards a random room. He popped in the room. A badger lay in bed, asleep. He went to the next room, a piglet was getting shots, and squealing. Lot's of squealing. After a few many more rooms, Eucalyptin found a room with a small grey bunny. She sat on the side of her bed, staring at the wall. Her violet eyes were ringed with red, her fur matted, she had a few bandages around her arms and a mid sized one around her waist. When Dr. Eucalyptin entered the room, she looked up at him, and Eucalyptin winced. Her eyes were lost. He'd seen it before, she hurt. _Bad_.

"Ma'am?" Eucalyptin said in as soothing a voice as possible.

"Hm?" The bunny mumbled.

"Is your phone number…" Eucalyptin looked down at his clipboard. "915-2492?" The bunny gingerly nodded her head. "Do you know a fox by the name of Nicholas P. Wilde?" Eucalyptin asked with hope, he was really tired of searching through these rooms. The bunny's eyes filled with a mix of infinite hope and lots of dread. "It says here that you're his emergency contact, so I wanted to come do-"

"I _am_ his contact?" Judy asked, her heart beat faster, and she was on the edge of her bed."

"Yes, you are, did you not know this?" Eucalyptin asked in disbelief. _How could this fox not tell her that she's his EC?_

"I _am_ as in still are, as in he's still ali-" She stopped to slow down for a bit, "He's doing better?" She said it so fast Eucalyptin barely caught it. But when he did, he smiled. Yes Ma'am, he's expected to make a full recovery. The bunny rocketed out of her seat, and shot her hands into the air. " **Oh my gods!** " She laughed and cried at the same time, and fell to her knees "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it'd be okay!" She exclaimed, getting off of her knees and jumping around. "When can I visit him?"

"You can't visit until you're feeling better" Eucalyptin disclosed. The bunny giggled a little bit,

"Doc, after the news you just gave me, I don't think I've ever been better."

"That's not what your file says"

"What _does_ my file say?"

"Well," He looked down at the file attached to the foot of her hospital bed, "Ms. Hopps, it says you suffered from multiple leg fractures, a deflated lung and passed out after high amounts of stress and blood loss"

"It wasn't that bad"

"Ms. Hopps, you are obviously waging a losing battle, but I respect your determination, I'll see what I can do to down your wait time a bit, but not today, get some rest, Ms. Hopps, you've most definitely earned it." With that, he smiled, and gave a nod, and walked out of the room.

12:00 A.M, Six Days After the Incident, 40 Seconds After Visiting Hours Began

Judy Hopps wore some spare clothes that she had one of her friends drop off to her. Usually before seeing Nick, she'd make sure to shower and make sure that she smelled alright, and looked presentable. This time though, she just threw on whatever she found, and made sure that she was at least mostly clothed -which she was.- She had received permission from her doctor, Dr. Eucalyptin, the day before that she was allowed permission to visit Nick the next day, and that he was fully conscious and in a right state of mind. That day, she woke up at six o'clock, and practically counted the seconds before visiting hours started.

Within forty seconds of said visiting hours starting, she was out the door and in the elevator. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator ticked up. And it ticked way too slow. She would've used the stairs, but her crutch made it pretty hard to do that.

Nine...

Ten…

Eleven…

Twelve…

Ding!

The door opened and a horse walked on. Judy could barely contain herself. The doors closed, and slowly started ascending again.

Thirteen...

Ding!

Judy bolted out of the elevator, which is pretty hard to do considering she had a crutch and a fractured leg. She knew exactly which room Nick was in. He had been moved from ICU to a few hallways down. Recovered ICU patients stayed in a general admission rooms a few halls away from the ICU, in case they were to have another relapse. Judy stopped in front of room 1323 A.

Her smile couldn't be contained, and she reached out with hand shaking with excitement, and knocked on the door.

"Room service?" Said Judy's favorite voice in the whole entire world. "If it's salad I'm sending it back, I can't stand-" Nick's voice was cut off when the door shot open. "Carrots, that's not the punchline, I ask if it's salad, and you sa-" Nick was cut off yet again by a small, petite ball of fluff colliding with his frame. Judy held him as tight as she could without hurting him. She wasn't doing a very good job, but it was a valiant effort, and any pain Nick felt he ignored, the pain killers took most of the blow, anyways. Judy tucked her head onto his shoulder, and stayed like that for awhile, crying softly.

"I missed you so much, Nick" She whispered. Nick wrapped his arms around her, and held her head close to him.

"I missed you too, Judy."

Judy got comfortable, and sat next to Nick on his bed, and they picked up where they left off. Judy wanted to apologize to Nick for what she did, Nick wanted to tell her how he was told that due to his injuries, he'd have to me honorably discharged from the ZPD, but those things could wait, because right now, they just needed to be together. And that they were.

That they were.

 **No, this is not the end, I have a few more chapters to go.**

 **How many more? Not sure, but I've got at least two.**

 **At least.**

 **I may have put down 'someone' instead of 'somemammal' or other similar mistakes in a few areas.**


	10. Aaaaand, Scene

**Hey guys, I'm not dead! What a surprise.**

 **I found a lot of issues writing this chapter and wanted it o be only the best, and so I decided to make the end one big long chapter.**

 **It's 4,000 words on the dot. While that Is a coincidence, I'm pretty happy about it. (Now that I think of it, I'm gonna do some editing, so probably it'll be more than that, but the first draft is 4k**

 **And yes, here is the end. End of days.**

 **(Expect a new story out shortly, just gotta fine tune some stuff and boom, we good 2 go)**

 **Annnnnnnd, without any further adieu, I provide to you, the final chapter.**

Chapter 10

Bias

Bonnie sat in the warren's kitchen, eyes lost in space, thinking over her outing with Judy.

' _It's wrong'_ , she thought, _Is that really all I said? Couldn't I have said anything better?_ She huffed, she had been thinking about this for awhile now. _Now she ran off and I didn't even get a chance to talk to her more. I'd bet she ran off to her fox boyfriend, and told him all about 'how horrible I am' and 'I'm an awful person'._ Bonnie stifled a laugh, _Kits can be so dramatic, I only hope she gets a hold of herself before that fox really hurts her_. Bonnie stood from her stool, frustrated. _I'll go see what Stu thinks of this_. And with that thought, Bonnie started for the back porch, where Stu spent most of his time relaxing after a hard day's work.

She found him there, resting his eyes, dirt on his overalls. Bonnie smiled, she loved her husband with all of her heart, from his emotional side to his hard working capabilities. _He's a man's man._ Bonnie thought, as she nudged him in the arm and sat at the edge of the lounge chair he had himself seated on. Stu opened his eyes and smiled.

"Well look who it his" He said softly.

"Hey hun, you got a sec?" Bonnie asked in a returned softness.

"'Course, darlin, what's the matter?"

"It's Judy, Stu, we were right"

Stu gave his wife a skeptical look, "Right about her and…" He trailed off.

"Mhmm" Bonnie confirmed. Stu got a look in his eye. A look of anger and disgust and fire. "Did you pack the pred's things?"

"I sent for some of the girls to take care of it"

"Did you grab my gun?"

"Stu!" Bonnie exclaimed in surprise, "We don't need to take such drastic measures, we just need to get _that fox_ out of our home"

"And there's no better way of doing that than scaring his tail off. The gun's not loaded, hun, I haven't shot it in years."

"Just promise me it won't end up like last time." Bonnie pleaded.

"I promise, sweetie. Now, about that gun..."

Nick held Judy tightly in his arms. She shook softly as the memory slowly left. Nick ran his paw down her head, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Judy hadn't had an attack this bad for awhile, and that fact scared Nick. Luckily, he knew exactly how to handle it, she'd been having minor -and sometimes major- attacks for almost a year and a half.

"Nick?" Judy looked up at Nick, tears stained her fur and caught in her eyes.

"I'm here, I'm still here" Nick whispered, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Can we leave tomorrow?"

"We can leave whenever you'd like, Judy, I'll be right behind you." Nick smiled softly, and didn't stop holding her.

"I-I-" Judy started, but then stopped, and began crying again, digging her head into Nick's chest.

"Shhh," Nick soothed, "It's alright, I'm not going anywhere" Eventually Judy calmed, but she didn't let go.

"Nick?"

"Hm?"

"How did you find me here?"

"I already told you, Judy, I-"

"Nick." Judy looked up at Nick, violet met emerald, and Nick sighed.

"I followed you, I didn't trust that your mom just 'wanted to talk' to you" Nick said, "I'm sorry, I was just worried."

"It's okay, Nick, I don't trust her, either."

"So what do you want to do from here?" Nick asked.

"Can I spend the night at your apartment?"

"Fluff, you can spend the night wherever you want." Nick smiled, and Judy smiled back. "I'll call a cab"

The couple left silently through the night. Not a soul _saw_ them leave.

But plenty smelled where they went.

Nick unlocked the door and carried Judy inside. She had fallen asleep clutched against his side during the cab ride to Nick's temporary apartment. He laid Judy down on his bed, and draped a cover over her. She snuggled down and huffed, finally a look of peace on her face as she slept dreamlessly. Nick smiled at her. Her ears flopped around every once in awhile, and her nose would twitch once in a blue moon. " _I love you_ " he whispered, and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Her phone rang, and Nick jumped. The loud noise startled him, and he raced to quell the intruding noise as quickly as possible. Muting the noise, he glanced at the caller I.D. Nick wished he could send daggers through the phone and into the person calling on the other side. The phone read

Call From: King Hopps

Usually the cute nickname Judy had given her father's contact would've brought a smile to the tod's muzzle, but after their hasty retreat from the burrow, not this time. He red buttoned it, and set it down on the coffee table. Nick stripped off his shirt and began unbuckling his belt when the phone rang again. Nick rushed to mute it, again. _If I don't answer they'll keep calling, then they'll come looking for my Judy, and we can't have that happen, now can we?_

Nick begrudgingly picked up the phone, and hit the green button. Luckily for him, it wasn't a muzzletime, if it had been, Nick wouldn't have been able to make it through the call without constantly scowling and probably throwing up.

"Judy, oh my gods! I was so worried!" Stu's voice yelled through the speaker, "Where are you? I'll send one of your brothers to come pick you up, and you just tell him if that fox is hurting you, we'll put an end to it real quick like, I have the gun."

Nick simply cleared his throat. Stu's voice froze. The recipient of his call obviously wasn't Judy, _or_ female.

"May I ask who this is?" Stu said, a slow, determined, spiteful coldness to his voice.

"Nicholas Wilde." Nick stated in his 'no-nonsense business' voice.

"Listen here, _fox_ if-"

"No no, you listen, Stewart" Nick cut Stu off "There's what I want to say, and then there's what needs to be said. If we sat here and I said everything I _wanted_ to say, we'd be in this call for days on end, so I'll make it short and sweet. We're going home. Not just me, _**we**_. You people have done quite enough, we've all had our share of both emotional and psychological-" Nick stopped, he had been steadily raising his voice as he spoke. He took a deep breath, and continued. "We've had enough. Me and Judy are going to our home in Zootopia. She'll do her police work and I'll tend to our garden at the communal gardening area, living in peace with the hefty compensation fund the ZPD gave us, and we'll all forget that this ever happened. You have a lovely home, Mr. Hopps. Good-bye"

"No, that's not how this wor-"

And Nick hung up. He tossed his pants by his duffel bag, and crawled into bed next to Judy. He scooted towards her, and pulled her sleeping frame up to his chest, her head nestled beneath his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and his tail around her legs. Nick found sleep easily, snuggled next to the person he loved most in the world.

Two and a half hours later, there was a knock at the door. Then a louder one. Then a knock turned into an almost constant pounding. Nick woke up to the sounds of yelling and pounding on the door. Judy did not stir, her breathing set steady, and Nick rushed to open the door before Judy did wake up. That was pretty unlikely, however. Judy was more exhausted than she had been in a long time. Nothing short of the world ending was going to wake her up until she was good and ready. Nick approached the cheap fake wood door, and cursed the lack of peephole in it. Opening the door -disregarding the chain lock and just opting to open it all the way- revealed a _very_ angry looking Sewart Hopps. Stu brandished a shotgun. Behind him were eight of Stu's oldest sons. It wouldn't have mattered if there were three or eighty-six, the only thing that registered in Nick's mind was the _gun_ that Stu held in his hands. Nick's instinct kicked in, and a thousand thoughts ran in a second.

 _He has a gun_

 _What is gonna do, shoot me?_

 _Yes, he hates you._

 _It's a public place, he'd never get away with it._

 _His daughter is behind you, he wouldn't shoot you in front of his daughter_

 _Then he'll drag you away and do it._

 _You won't let that happen, the gun is just to intimidate you._

 _I really hope you're right_

Nick put up his mask of indifference, pretending he didn't care that Stu was waving around his shotgun like it was a new toy. It was obviously not new, however, and it looked liked that if Nick _was_ shot with it, he wouldn't be the first.

Stu had a grin of almost pure malice on his face, and attempted to push his way past the fox.

'The fox,' however, wasn't letting that happen, and instead stiffened up, acting as an unmoving, unfeeling brick wall.

"Did you need something, Mr. Hopps?" Nick asked, you could practically see the sarcasm in his voice. Stu cast a glare at the fox, and tried his best to look menacing. Nick, however, was much better at giving the facade of menace to his victims, and when Stu tried to stare him down, he lost the battle as soon as it had started. "You aren't getting inside my house, Mr. Hopps." Nick talked to Stu as if he were just a kit, and this only worked to infuriate the Bunny further. Stu's eye twitched, and he looked up at the fox. Then he smiled, and cocked back the pump on his shotgun, and aimed it square at the chest. Nick may have not been an officer anymore, but he still had his training. And Nick's training had taught him how to listen for ammo, so to speak. Nick could hear the shifting of shells inside the weapon, he could smell the gunpowder and see the stick of destruction pointed at his chest. He decided that that was a very loaded weapon indeed. Nick's heart rate sped up, and he did his best to remain still.

"Nick, sweetie, who's at the door?" Called a very tired Judy, who had now awoke and sat up in bed.

"It's no one, honey, go ba-"

"Judith, it's Bret, we're here, you're safe, don't worry!" Called Judy's brother -presumably named Bret.-

"What? Nick what's going on?"

"Judy, there's nothing to worry about" Nick had a frantic tone in his voice, he turned over to Judy, and put his paw out "Just stay there, okay sweetie? I got this, everything's okay." While Nick wasn't looking, Stu decided that it would be a good time to push through, and shoved Nick out of the way. Being a working man, Stu was much stronger than he looked -as was not only most of the Hopps', but generally most bunnies as well.-

Judy looked on in horror as her dad shoved her mate to the ground, and stormed into her room wielding a shotgun. She began to yell at her dad, but it was quickly drowned out as the eight brothers trailing her dad rushed in with him. Yelling and screaming ensued, it sounded like a bar fight. Nick got up only to be pushed back down. Two of her brothers approached Judy, saying how 'everything's alright' and 'we're here now, no one's gonna hurt you.' But their words were also drowned out in the small chaos of shouts. Five of Judy's brothers began to kick her fox, and that's when everything got out of control -more so than it already was.-

Judy leapt up, she still had her clothes on, as Nick didn't want to wake her by undressing her before bed, and she reached for her weapon. No one knew she carried it with her, not even Nick, but lo and behold, there she stood, on top of the bed she once laid in, holding a small millimeter firearm, trained on her _family_ no less. The yelling only got louder as more attention was brought towards Judy. Nick's attackers continued without mercy, yelling continued and didn't stop until Judy closed her eyes, lifted her gun, and fired three shots into the ceiling. It was only a two story apartment building, so no one was a bove her when she fired. The room grew silent. Nick quickly, albeit painfully, stood back up. All eyes were on Judy, patrons of the apartments scurried down the stairs and out of the building, the police were surely on their way, and would be there in a matter of minutes. The fur below Judy's eyes were stained with tears, her hands shaky. She dropped the gun, and dropped to her knees. Nick went to comfort her but at least six pairs of grey and beige hands stopped him. He could only look on in sheer helplessness as his mate, his Judy, the one who had loved him unconditionally at all times, through hells and high water, cried there on his bed. And her brothers tried in vein to calm her, mostly because it had been them in the first place that had inflicted such pain to her. The parking lot outside flashed blue and red, and Nick could hear sets of booted paws march up the stairs.

"Burrow Sheriff's Department!" Called an unknown voice, "Address yourselves!"

"We're in here" came a meek voice from one of the occupants of the now deathly silent room.

"Come out with your hands in the air!" Commanded the same voice. Slowly but surely, all occupants dropped whatever impromptu weapon they had been wielding and left the room. Most held Nick where he was, marching him out of the room, and the rest helped Judy, no matter how much she told them 'no,' the were determined to help, cause hey, determination runs in the Hopps family, right?

Chapter 11

Boys in Blue

Unsurprisingly, most of the Burrow's police force were bunnies, hares and rabbits. Lagomorphs, to be broad. The second unsurprising factor, most held a common distrust for their natural enemy, a disgust towards interspecies relationships, and an unspoken bias for the well known Hopps family.

Unsurprising facto number three, Nick spent the night in a cell. No matter how much he insisted that he and Judy led a healthy, consensual relationship with Judy.

" _Why is she crying then?"_

" _Look man, I already told you, her family came and started messing with everything!"_

" _They wouldn't have had to come if she wasn't in danger"_

" _Is that what they told you? She's in danger with me? Look man, I was an officer back in Zootopia, it's all a misunderstanding!"_

" _We don't believe your cons, fox"_

" _Just take three seconds and Zoogle it! Nicholas P. Wilde, there's bound to be plenty of articles, one way or another"_

" _Why bother, you're just like the rest, we'll talk to you in the morning."_

" _What?! Hey! You can't do this! You have no right, I'm not in the wrong here!" Nick's voice echoed down the hall as they dragged him through the corridor towards his cell._

So Nick sat on his cot. Alone. They didn't even give him clothes, said they didn't have any jumpsuits in his size. So he sat alone. On an itchy cot. In his underwear. He didn't just sit. He paced, and did pushups, and paced faster. Anything to keep him busy. He just hoped that Judy was okay, wherever she may be. He walked back and forth, his paws ached, the small light attached to the back wall buzzed without end, casting a sickly blue glow on his room and his body. Across from his cell slept a clearly drunk doe, and to his left he could hear the snores of a much larger prey animal. Nick's head spun. Thoughts of everything ran through his mind, ranging from ' _I'm going to die in here'_ to ' _Someone will walk down that hallway any second and tell me my bail has been met. Any second now…'_ He paced some more, and eventually he sat down, back leaned against the metal box they called a toilet. He swayed back and forth a little bit. Then he swiftly turned around and gave up his lunch into the wretched box. After depositing the contents of his vastly empty stomach into the putrid smelling dish, he lay down on his back, and closed his eyes. The image of the most beautiful amethyst eyes were the only thing that helped him to bed.

The clock above the station's doorway read somewhere around six in the morning, and the doe receptionist sighed. The mornings were usually a bore until her favorite hare showed up. She'd always wait for him. They had a routine. He'd come in ten minutes early, they'd flirt a little, they'd decide where they wanted to eat out after work, and then he'd retreat to the briefing room. It was unarguably the best part of her day. Until her favorite hare didn't show up. As a matter of fact, almost no one did. A few. The janitor, some of the newbies, and a lieutenant, but that was all. The doe receptionist decided to see what the fuss was about, and got up from her swivel chair, and walked outside. In the station's parking lot sat a lot of large, black and white striped police SUVs, bigger, faster and newer than the cars the deputies drove.

Standing in the hot sun, stood a massive cape buffalo, accompanied by a large wolf and a very small rabbit doe. The buffalo and the Burrow's Sheriff where in a heated argument, that of which the Buffalo appeared to be winning. A large crowd of deputies and other staff watched in awe as the large prey tore a verbal and legal hole straight through the Sheriff's sternum, leaving him speechless and scared as the small ensemble brushed past him and approached the station and an alarming speed. They brushed past the receptionist without so much as a glance, and stormed right into the building. The receptionist's favorite hare -and maybe the only non speciest bunny around here- came up to her.

"What was that all about, Jim?" She asked

"Looks like the Sheriff's Department finally fucked up, and arrested some veteran blue on false pretenses."

"Who are those people?"

"That was Zootopia's Chief of Police, Irdis Bogo."

"Holy shit" She mumbled, "Who did we arrest to warner such a response?"

"I'm not sure, hun, but they didn't seem really happy about it…"

"No they did not" The receptionist stated matter o' factly.

Nick lay asleep on the cold floor. He heard the slow pounding of feet walking down the pass. Some larger animal,much larger than he had heard in awhile.

"Do we know which cell he's in?" Asked a voice that was so familiar to Nick, it almost pained him. _It can't be, I must be going crazy_ he thought.

"No, I just know what I was told, and I was told he's down here somewhere" Came another voice that Nick _did_ recognize. One that he was insurmountably happy to hear.

"J-Judy?" Nick called

"Nick? Where are you?"

"I'm down here, follow my voice" Nick's words were soon followed by a rapid pitter-patter of feet, and Judy zipped by his cell, racing down the hallway. Despite the situation he found himself in, he found a small laugh. "Err, Carrots, you missed me." This was immediately followed by the halting of said pitter-patter, and the noise coming closer again, until it stopped in front of his cell. She gasped.

"Nick!" She stuck her hands through the bars and Nick grabbed a hold of them.

"In the flesh" He smirked. Judy rolled her eyes, and their moment was interrupted a huff from a much larger animal. Judy jumped a bit, and stood back.

"I may have called the 'Boys in Blue' after what happened. Bogo wasn't happy to get a call at three in the morning, but once I explained everything, he came down as soon as he could." As soon as Bogo stepped in Nick's sight, he stood a little straighter, and resisted the urge to salute his previous suppierior. Bogo rolled his eyes at the 'Boys in Blue' comment. As much as he loved the nickname, he'd always pretend to hold disdain for it.

"Here to save my sorry ass yet again, eh Chief? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've gained some weight, chief." Nick said, quickly falling back into his old habits. Bogo rolled his eyes again.

"I could leave you in that cell if I pleased, Wilde. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Hopps, at least _she_ respects me." All parties knew the comment wasn't true, it was just too nice to reminisce about old times with each other.

"Aww Chief," Nick cooed, "And here I thought you guys back at the Precinct missed me!"

"Yeah, but we don't miss yo smell though!" Called Wolford from where he stood out of sight. Nick's eyes widened, the quip was old, but Nick had no idea that Wolford had even come, so the outburst from out of sight left the Fox laughing harder than usual. It was just good to forget all the negativity of the past week and feel at home again, even though he sat in a cold cell in an unknown place in his boxers.

"I missed you too, Wolfy." Called Nick. "So uhh, you guys gonna leave me in here or?" Bogo mumbled something along the lines of 'I wish you could stay in a box forever.' and a previously unspeaking,unemotional rabbit guard that had accompanied the posse unlocked Nick's cell door, and it slid open with a rusty creak. Nick knelt down, and embraced Judy in a fluffy, emotional hug. "I missed you most, Fluff" Nick spoke softly into Judy's ear. Nick stood, brushed himself off, and looked down at his half naked body, looked up, and addressed the crowd. "Take some pictures, folks, you'll want to study, if you ever dream of achieving looks this good.

The car ride to Zootopia was anything but silent, music played, friends jeered and cheered and had a lot of fun at each others' expense. Just like old times.

Prolouge

After receiving a call from a very distressed bunny officer at three twenty-nine A.M, Chief of Police Irdis Bogo took one of his best officers, Detective Cecil Wolford, to Bunny Burrow on a sort of rescue mission. Nicholas P. Wilde had been falsely accused of many crimes ranging from assault to kidnapping. Of course, none of these accusations held any ground. All charges were dropped on a deal. The Sheriff's Department wouldn't hold any charges against Judith L. Hopps for unlawful discharge of a deadly firearm if she agreed not to 'sue the shit out of the Department' -as Wolford so kindly put it.-

Nick refused to press charges against Stu and his eight sons that came to harass him in the night, and bot Nick and Judy agreed not to visit the Burrows for a long, long time. After a night's rest in peace, we join our duo on their second night home in Zootopia.

Nick made the bed, eager to get an early rise for the morning, as he expected his blueberry plant to be "Juuuust right" for picking. Judy had the day off in the morning as well, as she was on paid leave from work for the week, just to drop the stress and trauma of the visit. Nick sprawled the comforter over their bed, and just as he was about to jump into his bed, he heard the noise he had so wanted to hear for the past two weeks. He heard the noise of their bedroom door locking. It was much less of a precaution and more of an announcement on what was next to come. Nick looked up. Judy stood across the room, eyes wide, seductive grin on full display, she was already half undressed, and began sauntering towards Nick. Nick began to undress as well, meandering towards Judy When they met with a kiss in the middle, Judy simply whispered to Nick

"I've been waiting for this all week, Slick"

 **It's 1 A.M, I have school tomorrow and my computer's about to die,**

 **I only had the chance to edit half the story, be cautious of speeling errors.**

 **Also, yeah, the end. End of story,**

 **Thanks for your time, you guys, it really means a lot to me that so many people would take a look -and actually enjoy- my art.**

 **I love you all,**

 **Colorado Mountains**


End file.
